Coming To
by simplygeeky
Summary: Find out what it takes for McGee and Abby to come to terms with what has been right in front of them all along.
1. Spring Cleaning

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the middle of June. It wasn't too hot yet and it wasn't nearly as cold as the winter that had pasted. Abby had been working in her lab all morning and the sun light had been begging her to crack a window, she finally gave in.

"There ya go guys! Some nice fresh air. Just what you need to get yourselves motivated to pop me out some data!" she spoke to the machines in the room with her and went back to typing on her computer. The door to her lab slid open and McGee walked in armed with Caf-Pow in hand.

"Don't need it, Timmy. I have got the good old Spring Fever to keep me going!" she smiled turning down the caffeine.

McGee was a little taken-a-back, she NEVER turned down a Caf-Pow but, she did seem in a really good mood, "Alright then. I just need those results from the stain we found in the car. Do you have them yet?" he asked her.

"Printed them about five minutes ago." she said pointing to the printer. As McGee turned around to comment on the results he found Abby climbing along the edge of the counter, dusting off the tops of her machines. He noticed the endless amount cleaning supplies around the lab then noticed how clean parts of it had become.

"Abbs, just be careful, please." he said returning his eyes to the paper in his hands.

"Relax, McGee. I have been at this all morning! And I do this every year. Not once have I been hurt." she said proudly.

It was clear Abby tried to be careful but, everyone has their off days. McGee just happened to look up and see her foot was dangerously close to the edge and she was unaware. Abby shifted her weight and lost all balance, "Abby!" McGee rushed to try and break her fall but he caused more damage than good. He caught her under the arm pits but then lost his own balance, they both toppled backward, Abby falling onto McGee and McGee's head slamming into the metal table behind them.

He tried to reach the back of his head, to identify the warm sensation flowing from him but he found he couldn't. Everything was fuzzy and he could hardly hear Abby scream and yell for help. That was when his world went dark.

Abby did everything she could once the shock wore off. She called 911 then Ducky and finally Gibbs, her lab was soon full of people.

"Abby, what the hell happened?" Gibbs asked looking at McGee laying still on the floor and Ducky giving him basic treatment.

Abby's hands were tight over her mouth but she uncovered it briefly to speak, "I-I don't know, Gibbs. I was dusting and I lost my footing. He called my name but I was falling and he sort of caught me but I knocked him over in the process. Ducky, please, tell me he is going to be alright!" Abby was pleading.

The good doctor just finished placing a gauze pad to the back of McGee's head, "He is out cold right now, and he will be needing stitches. I would offer to do them myself but I think it would be best if he went to the hospital, just to be safe. I also think he might have a broken rib, his breathing seems to be shallow." Ducky noted.

"I BROKE HIS RIB!?" Abby cried out.

"Abby, it's okay. You need to calm down before the paramedics come. You will have to go with him to make sure they know what happened. The team and I will be close behind." Gibbs reassured her.

Abby did as she was told. Explained to the paramedics what happened when they arrived, rode with him to the hospital, waited while he got a scan of his head done and while he got stitches then some more professional tape wrapped around his head. She sat in the room with him while the doctor told her he was simply knocked out cold. His brain was fine, his rib was in fact broken from the fall but, other than that, McGee was going to be okay. The only question that was left in Abby's (and the rest of the teams brains) was when would there friend be waking up...

Meanwhile, behind his lightly closed eye lids, McGee was lost in a dream of his own creation. He was well aware it was a dream, it had to have been, he concluded. The only problem was piecing together the parts of that dream to help him understand it all and then get back to Abby's lab.

McGee was being pulled up from the collar and then set back on his feet. The scene was bright, painted with orange and yellow, he could hear the ocean crashing just a few feet away.

"You alright there, Probie? The party has just begun! I can't have my best man passing out on me already!" DiNozzo joked with him and brushed sand off his shoulder. He was in dress pants, Tony was in a full tux, a wedding, Tony's wedding?

"McGee!" Abby was now running to him with two drinks in her hand, "Are you okay?" and he accepted the drink she was handing to him. He noticed she was wearing a yellow, knee length dress with a brown sash. Her hair was pulled back and totally straightened. She wore a button that read 'Maid of Honor'. But none of that stuck out to McGee more than the ring she had been wearing on her left hand.

Lucky she brought him a drink, he was going to need it. As he went to tilt the glass back he noticed a silver band on his hand as well and nearly spit the drink everywhere.

"You guys are going to think I'm nuts but, who-who am I-" he couldn't even get the question out, so Tony did it for him.

"Married to?" Tony looked from McGee to Abby.

"Tim, just how hard did you hit your head on that fall?" Abby asked standing on tip toes to kiss his forehead, "You shouldn't joke with me about things like that." she smiled at him, her face an inch from his and in a moment, it wasn't an inch. Her lips were on his, for just a second, the shortest second of McGee's life. After that she tilted her head a little and smiled at him again before turning around and running to the big white tent with people crammed inside.

Tony's plopped his arm over McGee's, "You didn't really forget Abbs was your wife, did you? I mean, you gotta know who I'm married to, after all it did JUST happen." Tony was wearing the biggest and proudest smile Tim had ever seen on his face but, sadly, he wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the giant sign on the tent saying, 'CONGRATZ, TONY & ZIVA!'. Tony was now married to Ziva, that was going to take some getting used to. Then he thought for a minute, 'I'm married to Abby.' that would take some getting used to as well but, not nearly as much as Tony and Ziva!

"Of coarse not, Tony. How could I ever forget you and Ziva?" he laughed it off while his brain screamed for him to wake up.

He downed two or three more drinks before feeling some what comfortable with the idea of him being married to his best friend and his two other best friends being married to one and other. He gazed around the room and found the Director and his wife not to far away. Gibbs was enjoying a piece of cake and talking to Fornell about lord only knows what.

It was Abby who broke him from his daze, "They are going to have the first dance at the end of this song." she told him and wrapped an arm around him and he did the same with out even thinking about it, it just felt natural to him.

The fast song was replaced with a slower one and vocals came in a language McGee had only heard Ziva speak only in a while. The newly weds were called to the floor and everyone gathered to watch.

"Her dress looks amazing!" Abby said and leaned onto his chest.

"It sure does." McGee said noting the designs in the fabric and the beading around the neckline.

The DJ called for anyone to join the couple out on the floor, "C'mon, Tim. You haven't danced all night." Abby said and tugged at him.

"Alright." he smiled, even in a dream he couldn't tell her no.

He spun her around, she held him tight and people made room so they could join their friends in the center, "You are having a good time, yes?" Ziva asked them.

"It's great, Ziva. Everything is amazing!" Abby smiled.

"I could not have done most of it with out you."

"What are Maids of Honors for?" she asked her laughing as Tim and Tony both twirled the girls together.

"More like what are best friends for." Ziva said and squeezed Abby's hand.

They danced with their friends for a few more songs and McGee was finding it more and more natural to just be with Abby. He even stole a few kisses from her in the middle of the music and it was okay.

Abby finally broke the grip she had on Tim, "I think I'm going to tell Ziva and Tony I think I'm done for the night. Do you want to stay out a little later or will you join me?" she asked walking to their friends.

"I'll come with you." he smiled feeling that was what she wanted.

They bid their good-bye to the happy couple and walked up to the hotel, rode the elevator up to their floor, and finally, Tim found the key to unlock their room. They both washed their faces and brushed teeth, almost like they had been doing the routine for years. Abby was still finishing up as Tim went and laid on the bed, he was going to share a bed with Abby. It was going to be fine, nothing they hadn't done before and he was married to her, it was okay; he kept repeating in his head. It caught him off guard when she crawled into the bed and flopped down on top of him.

"I know I said we would get special 'us time' on this vacation but, Tim, I'm pooped! I promise we can tomorrow." she smiled up to him and kissed his cheek. With out even thinking about it, he cup his hand to her face and kissed her. It might have only been dream Abby but, something about it felt all too real. Something about the whole dream felt real.

As he closed his eye's to go to sleep, he didn't know he was about to be woken up for real this time. He didn't know Abby would still be next to him when he woke.

Abby fell asleep in the hospital at around ten at night. She was still in Tim's room, she hadn't left except to find a Caf-Pow (because her spring fever was long gone) and a bathroom to drain the Caf-Pow about an hour later. All their friends came to visit a some point in the day and, Gibbs was currently out in the waiting room of the hospital but, Abby didn't even know that. She had pulled up a chair next to McGee's bed and snaked her fingers between his just before closing her eyes.

McGee had opened his eyes and he was sure he was going to be waking up to a beach or a lab but, a hospital wasn't on the list. The lights were dimmed but the bed sheets were white and clinical. His worries faded just a minute when he saw Abby, he head resting on the bed. Then they were kept at bay a little longer when he saw his hand in hers. It was when he didn't see rings on their hands that he knew he was back and with that, reality sank in and the question burned, why was he in the hospital?

He groaned trying to sit up, then grabbed at his side due to the pain and caused Abby to wake up, "Tim! Your awake! Thank God!" she kissed him on the cheek and almost fell over the chair trying to rush to see if anyone was still in the waiting room or if she would have to call everyone, her eyes fell on Gibbs reading a paper and sipping a coffee. He looked up like he always did when she had news, "He up finally?" he asked across the room.

All Abby could do was nod with excitement and then she ran back to Tim's room.


	2. Pre Confession

Tim had managed to sit himself up by the time Abby had got back into the room. "Abby, what the hell happened? I just remember being in your lab." He asked and lightly touched the bandage that wrapped itself around his head.

Abby sat down in the chair next to his bed before she found the correct words to say, "I feel off the counter much like I told you I wouldn't do and you caught me but, we lost balance. We fell back and you cut your head really bad on that metal table I have. I also might have broken your rib because I kind of landed on top of you." She couldn't bring herself to look at him; she was still feeling horrible about what happened.

When McGee glanced down at her, he could tell she was blaming all this on herself. So he sucked up all the pain he was feeling and reached for her hand that was lingering by his, "It's nothing too bad at all. I will be back to work in the morning and I will be good as new. Don't you worry about a thing." Maybe it was the dream still having some sort of effect on him but Abby didn't seem to mind. She actually found some comfort in it much like she always did when he was around.

McGee decided to change the subject to a lighter one for the moment, "You wouldn't believe the dream I had." he told her.

"Really?" she perked up.

"I was the Best Man at Tony and Ziva's wedding. You were the Maid of Honor." He didn't really know if he should bring up the part where they were already married or not.

"That had to be a sight to see." Gibbs said walking in with two cups of water.

"Hey, Boss. It really was. You were there too." He added accepting the water and Abby grabbed the other.

"I talked to your doctor on the way in. He wants to make sure you are doing okay but other than that you should be out of here in less than an hour." Gibbs told them.

"Well, that didn't seem to take long." Tim said leaning his head back.

Abby squeezed the hand of his she was still holding and shot him a look, "Tell that to Abby. She's been here with you for nearly 12 hours now." Gibbs laughed and left the two in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

Abby decided that cleaning her lab could be put off until next spring for all she cared. She was a little more than nervous to climb back up on the counter top. Instead she focused on getting the cell phone information out of the horribly broken phone that Tony had brought her first thing that morning. She had just started looking at the most recent calls when Tony popped back into the room.

"When are you guys going to learn, I'm just not as fast as you'd like me to be at time?" Abby told him as she accepted the Caf-Pow he handed her.

"I just had to get away from McGee for a bit. He's been looking at me strange since he came in and every time I ask him why he just mumbles something and goes back to typing or looking at some folder. It's driving me crazy!" Tony babbled as he looked at the numbers, "That ones sure coming up a lot." He pointed out to her.

"Yeah, seven times in the last three days so far. I'm tracing it back a week to see what I can find." She told him, "And I'm sure McGee is looking at everything a little different. He was knocked out for a pretty long time."

"Abby, we run that risk every time we level the office. Heck, even you have found yourself in trouble! I understand it might be hard on him but why is he looking at me all weird. It's like he is going to say something and then just doesn't."

Abby knew it was about his dream he had. And if she had to bet it was going to be something he was trying to save for just the right time. "Was anyone else in the office? Gibbs? Ziva?" she asked.

"Well, Ziva was but he never has an issue with talking around her."

"Maybe you should pull him a side. This might be something he needs your advice on and he doesn't want other people to know about it." Abby offered up writing down the phone number.

"Then why doesn't he just come talk to you about it? You two are thick as thieves anyways."

"I don't know, Tony. But go put your big boy pants on and talk to him. While your at it, ask him to run this number, it's the most called it the last week." She said and shoved the paper to his chest.

"Fine but, if he gets all touchy and weepy, I'm sending him to you!" Tony said as he walked out of the lab.

"Awe, Tony. You need to get in touch with your sensitive side!" Abby laughed back.

"Probie, with me!" Tony said rounding the corning and still walking to his safe spot behind the stairs.

"What's up, Tony?" he asked a few seconds later.

"I wanna know what's going on with you? Did something else happen yesterday that I don't know about?" he asked him.

"It was nothing, like I have been telling you all morning." McGee said and tried to walk away but he was pulled back in the very same way Tony had done in his dream and it sent his head spinning.

"McGee? You okay?" he asked as he steadied him.

"Fine, I'm fine." He was going to have to talk to someone about what had happened but he didn't think Tony would take him seriously long enough for him to get to the point.

"Hey, I know you are probably a little freaked about being out for so long yesterday but, Gibb's said your doctor said you are just fine. If you need a day off just ask Gibbs, you know he'll give it to you." Tony offered.

"It isn't that." He told him looking at his feet.

"Then what's going on inside your brain now?" he asked.

"I-I had this dream, sort of thing, when I was out. It just felt really real. Like it could have been real." He started to explain.

"Is this an Elf Lord thing? Because if it is, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be too much help here." DiNozzo said.

"No. It was a this team sort of thing." He said knowing he was going to have to tell him.

"Spit it out, Probie!"

"All of us where at yours and Ziva's wedding, Tony!" he said a little more loudly than he would have liked, "And that's not all of it. Abby was Ziva's Maid of Honor and I was your Best Man and, wait, there's more! Abby and I were married! Tony, it felt real. Like all of it could happen!" Tony pulled McGee by the arm farther away from where everyone was sitting.

"McGee, pull yourself together. It was a dream. Come on, you see Ziva and I everyday and most day's we are at each others throats for one thing or another!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh shut up, Tony!" McGee was feeling brave, "I see the way you look at her when her back is turned and same goes for her to you. Stop hiding it, it's wearing thin!" Tony looked taken-a-back but found words to throw back.

"I'll stop hiding when you and Abby stop hiding!" Tim's eyes grew wide, "That's right, I said it! You want to talk about Ziva and I, well okay! You and Abby have had this, this thing, since before you even joined our team!" this was quickly turning into an argument neither of them were ready to have.

"Where is the rest of my team?" Gibbs was saying from just around the corner.

"This isn't over, Probie." Tony said and started to walk away.

"But, you just admitted it. You do like Ziva." McGee said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, but, if she finds out. You just need to keep in mind that you admitted you like Abby."

"Did not!" the words sounded more childish than he expected.

"McGee! You have a dream about her! And not just any old dream, not even a sex dream but a dream where you two were married. And you even said it felt real! Ya know, you might not like her. I'd bet more along the lines of you love her." And then he walked back to his desk.

McGee looked up the number Tony had handed to him. It didn't lead too much, just a pre-paid phone. He had been in the office late and Gibbs was up in MTAC while Ziva and Tony went to grab some dinner. He decided to go on an adventure down to Abby's lab to see if the phone pulled anything else.

"Nope. Just that. It wasn't even used to send texts or anything." Abby told him. "More important that any phone though, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better. My head is still sore but I'm due for another dose of medicine so I'd bet that's why."

"I'm glad. Can't have my geek out of commission for too long. That'd be tragic!" she said and hugged him.

"Ah! Abbs careful, rib, still hurting." McGee said before carefully putting his arms around her.

"You are not getting out a hug that easy I hope you know. This has been my first one all day. That's like five more than I normally have by this time." She said and held him a little looser.

"I didn't say I was trying to get out of it." He smiled.

"Did our little Timmy McGee confess?!" neither of them heard the ding of the elevator or hear DiNozzo walk into the lab.

"Confess what, Tim?" Abby asked still hugging him but now looking at him.

He thought about telling her, he really did. Wouldn't that have told Tony? But, he let another chance slip, "It's nothing Abby. I'll tell you some other time." And that, he meant.

NOTES FROM ME!

So I want to make this story more over time. And I know these two chapters have been mainly McGee so my next one will be more Abby centered (Might even have some AbbyxZiva time in there for girl bonding). I hope you are liking my little spash of Tiva I am tossing in. Not that they will ever come close to compare to my love for McAbby. I think the next one I am going to have will be a month in advance.


	3. Spill the Beans

It was late in the summer, middle of August. Tim found his apartment too hot to be able to fall asleep. Even though it was around midnight, he though a walk might do him some good. The air was a little cooler than what it had been that day and it wasn't nearly as muggy. He started his walk with no particular route in mind, just walking to walk but, even if he didn't mean to, he found himself on a direct path to work.

While Tim was on his way to work, Abby had never left. Gibbs had tasked her with decoding some files off an arms dealer's laptop that had been uncovered and just before leaving, Tony brought her some substance that was discovered under a victims fingernails. Even though she planned on going out with her girl friends that night, she accepted the work, ordered some take-out, kicked off her shoes and got to work. Abby had been running the sample Tony had brought for over four hours now and nothing was found on any of her normal databases so she had to widen her search.

As her computer ran, she started sifting through the files Gibbs had sent to her. All were password protected and everyway she tried to crack it, she hit a dead end. Abby had been going at it for hours on end, her hands were typing in a sort of robotic manor and the computer screen started to look fuzzy. She rested her head on one hand and watched the latest code try and run. Numbers and letters flashed across the screen and Abby's eyelids fell shut. Soon enough, her arms were folded over the keyboard and her head rested on top of them, sound asleep.

McGee was still walking, now right a long side NCIS. He was sure no one would be in the office so he didn't even bother to walk in. As he continued his walk, he noticed the little window that led to Abby's Lab was filled with light still, he knew Abby would freak if someone had been in there messing with stuff so he figured he owed it to her to check it out.

* * *

"Alright." He asked stepping into the room, "Who's in—" he stopped talking when he saw Abby, face down, on the desk.

"Abbs?" he rushed to her side and shook her shoulder softly, "Abby?" he asked again.

She jumped right up and started typing right where she left off, "Sorry, Gibbs, wont happen again." Abby said not even taking the time to realize who woke her up.

"Just me, Abbs." Tim told her with a smile and stood up to see what she was working on, "Is this the arms dealers laptop?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said very monotone.

"I should have been down here helping you with it. I was the one who found it." He felt bad leaving her to do it on her own.

"It's fine, McGee. What are you doing here so late anyways?" she asked her fingers still dancing over the keys.

"The air is off in my apartment again. So, I just took a walk." He told her figuring out what code she was running in his head.

"So you just felt like walking to work?" she asked him.

"I didn't really pay much attention until I was here." He admitted.

"I see," she was about to say something else but the computer made a beeping sound, "Damn it! This thing is unbreakable!" she pounded her fists to the table and McGee pulled a chair up next to her. Abby's hands started to go for the keyboard again to try yet another code but Tim gently put his hands over hers and moved them to her side, "I'm fine, Tim. Just need this thing to work." She said trying to fight him but he held her tighter.

"Abby, no. You have been doing this for too long and you need to give your mind a rest. Let me take a crack at it." He tried to reason with her but her lack of sleep made her only want to argue more.

"No!" she said sharply and pulled her hands down hard trying to break Tim's grip but she almost pulled him on top of her. McGee knew it was time for some hard ball; he was going to have to play along with her.

"Okay then." He said and let her hands go free. He then went and pulled her chair out from the desk and moved quickly to sitting on her lap, "I will just work like this." He didn't have nearly all of his weight on her but she still fought with him as he started to type.

"TIM!" she groaned and pounded her clenched hands to his back.

"Keep up the massage, Abbs. It feels great!" he laughed typing a new code.

Abby did. She hit his back for a few more minutes then wrapped her arms around his middle, "Fine. You win. I give up." She said with her face buried into his back. McGee blushed as he felt her around him. She did need a break. She lack her usual intake of caffeine that kept her going and if it was anyone but Tim messing with her right now, they would have more than likely ended up with a busted nose.

* * *

Abby sat there with McGee on her lap for a while, to the point McGee could have guessed she fell asleep again. But then, the monitor next to them started flashing a match and Abby would have jumped up if it weren't for the added human on her.

"What is it, McGee!? I can't see!" Abby asked trying to see over him.

"It's Water Hemlock. What's so important about that? It's all over the place." he asked her.

"Traces were found under one of our vics fingernails but sadly, that can't be what killed him. It isn't a poisonous plant. And why wasn't Hemlock found sooner? That seems so basic." Abby became monotone again and rested her cheek back on Tim's back.

"That's not totally true." McGee went back to his nature training, "Water Hemlock itself is not dangerous but the sap that is in the roots is. Just one taste of it is enough to kill you." He informed her.

"That's great! Well, not that it could have killed someone but that we know what it is! I got to go tell Tony!" she said poking McGee until he stood up.

"And thanks for the help, Nature Boy." She said kissing his cheek before exiting to the hall. McGee smiled and got back to typing on the laptop.

* * *

Abby ran off the elevator, "Tony! Tony!" she called interrupting a conversation he was having with Ziva. "I am so happy you are still here!"

"Great, Abbs. Did you get something?" he asked.

"It's Hemlock, what was under your guys fingernails was Water Hemlock." She informed him.

"Damn. That means we are no where closer to knowing what killed him." He leaned up on his desk.

"That is not totally true. He was found in a park after all. We can just search the areas that are heavy with Hemlock, yes?" Ziva asked.

"You could do that, Ziva. But, Water Hemlock COULD have killed your man!" she went on to tell them what McGee had just finished informing her about.

"McGeek saves the day!" Tony said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at nearly two in the morning.

"I will tell him you said thank you." Abby said turning to go back to her lab.

"Wait, McGee's been with you down there this whole time?" Tony asked her.

"Not all night. For about two hours though." Abby answered not too sure why he was asking the question.

"So, you two have just been, alone, for two hours now?" he asked.

"Yes. What are you getting at, Tony?" she asked walking back to him. "You and Ziva have been here alone since Gibbs left after he gave me the laptop." She pointed out.

"Yeah, okay but, has McGee told you anything in these past few months?" he asked and Abby was getting more and more confused.

"Yes he's told me many things. What's your point?" Abby asked her question again.

"No, no. I mean anything, personal to him?"

Abby thought about it for a moment, the only thing that came to mind was something that McGee was suppose to confess about but, she didn't think too much of it. Figured it was something stupid he did and Tony was holding it over his head. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ziva spoke, "He means, has Tim told you how he feels about you yet?"

* * *

Abby stood in silence, unable to produce words, "I'll take that as a no and I'm going to be heading out for the night. See you all tomorrow!" he said trying to rush out but Abby was much quicker in bare feet.

"You aren't going anywhere Tony DiNozzo until you explain and I mean explain everything!"

"There's nothing to explain! I was just joking, you know me! Jokes all around!" he laughed panicking.

"McGee had a dream that you two were married and it felt real, he told Tony about it." Ziva said.

"Ziva! Shut it!" Tony hissed across the room.

"A dream? How long ago?" Abby asked and Tony tired to move around her, "Tell me!" she demanded.

"The day after he got knocked out!" he said and lights went on in Abby's head. He left out a huge part of that dream to her.

Abby turned to Ziva who was smiling, "And Tony told you about this?" she questioned her, even Ziva for a second felt intimidated in a weird kind of way.

"Yes, about a month ago. When you bought McGee up lunch. Tony thought he had told you how he felt and your were just hiding it from everyone." She ratted him out.

"First off! It was a dream! A dream after he hit his head really hard! That doesn't mean he likes me! And who's to say I like him?" Abby's face was growing red just talking about it.

Ziva's smile was off her face and Tony gave up on running, "Abbs, come on, we need a walk and talk."

* * *

He took her around the corner and to the vending machines, "You weren't there went he told me about it. You weren't able to see the look in his eye. Abby, he meant it felt real to him. And you must think I'm one dumb sack of bricks to think I'd actually believe you don't like him too." Tony started putting his dollar into the machine.

"But, he was on medication. I'm sure it wasn't anything. And I care about everyone on this team, Tony!" she was begging for him to believe her.

"Abby, I'm not buying it. You can lie to as many people as you like but don't lie to yourself. Tim likes you, a lot. Ever since he told me about the dream he's talked to me a little more about how he feels each day. Granted, I might come off as annoyed by it but it really just shows how much he cares about you. And before you ask, no, I can't tell you what he has said because, that isn't my place but you need to talk to him about it."

Abby looked for words, "I can't be there for him in that way. I've tired and failed. He needs to find someone who deserves him and that isn't me." She was hitting on the root of her problem.

"You are going to want more out of life than just your lab, Abby. You are going to want so much more out of life and that's all McGee wants too. You both hardly date anymore. Any free time you have you are normally together, don't waste time Abby!" he shook her a little and something loose in her brain fell into place.

Tony was right. She was going to want more, a family, little kids that she could teach the Periodic Table song to someday and she knew McGee knew it. She was going to have to over come her fears, take them on a day at a time and she was almost positive Tim would hold her hand through it all.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tony asked her.

"I do. I just don't know if I am ready to walk down there and tell him everything. I do like him, I never stopped. If I was going to settle down with someone, I'd want it to be someone just like him. But, I can't just waltz down there and drop a bomb like that!" She was confessing.

"No, Abby. I don't think you want to be with someone _like_ him, I think you want it to be him. And you don't have to tell him anything right now, just be open to it. I'm sure you guys will figure it all out." He said shoving a chip in his mouth.

Abby hugged him; she loved the caring moments Tony would have once in a blue moon. "I should get back to McGee now, maybe he has figured something out on that computer." And they started walking back.

She turned to Tony as she left, "You helped me so much, I figure I should do something for you in return." She said and then faced Ziva.

"Tony left out a part of McGee's dream to you," Tony started coughing on his chips, knowing just what Abby was going to say even though prior to that moment he thought she was clueless, "He did tell you that we were married BUT we were also attending your and Tony's wedding! Have a great night, guys." And Abby bolted for the stairs just in time to hear Ziva start screaming at Tony.

* * *

Abby walked down the stairs to her lab, keeping an open mind just like Tony had told her to do. She didn't plan on telling him she knew anything, he would tell her over time, she knew he would.

"Hey, I figured it out!" McGee said as she walked in. "This guy had a ton of stuff on here. Buyers from all over the world, aliases, and so much more. It's going to take us forever to go through all this stuff." He said returning his eyes to the screen.

"Well, I have no place to be." Abby said plopping down in the chair next to him, "But Gibbs didn't tell me what to look for. Guess we are going to be taking notes!" she grabbed a pen and paper.

"You have some place to be, your bed. You have been going all day and you need sleep. Don't fight me, please! If Gibbs hasn't even told you what to find then we can leave it till morning. Now come on, I'll walk you home." He said shutting the laptop.

"But, I drove." Abby said quietly.

"No buts Abby! You need—"

"MCGEE!" she said over him.

"Oh, you drove. Well, I'll just walk you out then." He said.

"Or I can drive you home." She offered.

"If my air is still out at my house, I rather stay out side as much as I can. Being in that dead air is horrible." He told her shutting off some of the lights.

"Why don't you just stay on my sofa then? My air hasn't gone out on me once since I moved in." She piled everything into her bag and wondered how he would react to her offer.

"You're sure you wouldn't mind that?" He asked her stopping what he was doing.

"Not at all. Do you need anything from your house?" she remained calm.

He looked down at the t-shirt and sweat pants he was wearing. Thought about how he really wanted his tooth brush though, "Eh, just my tooth brush. I can't stand going to sleep with out brushing."

"I think I still have yours somewhere at my apartment." She said shutting off the last light and McGee stopped.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes, really. You know, just incase a night like tonight came up." She smiled tugging him to fallow her out the door.

They walked a little closer to one and other out to Abby's car. Their hands swung in grabbing distance and Abby started to think he was doing it intentionally. After a few feet she gave in and grasped his hand with hers. McGee looked down to her shocked, he really was just swinging his arm with his normal walk but if Abby started it, who was he to argue! Little did either Abby or Tim know that up a few floors stood Tony and Ziva watching them out the window, "Looks like it was a good night for everyone." Ziva smiled pulling Tony into a hug.

* * *

NOTES FROM ME!

So we here have the start of McAbby and Tiva. I feel like Ziva would spill the beans about everything and McGee would just be clueless to it all. I don't know if I want to skip a few months again or write a 'next day' sort of thing to this one then go to the skip a few months. Does anyone have any input? Just let me know :)


	4. Fake Date

Not too much had been happening around NCIS. No big cases in the last few weeks, not too many national problems popping up, it was pretty laid back at work. Tim and Abby had been taking baby steps with their relationship as well. Neither one had come out and admitted how they had been feeling about the other and Abby still didn't tell Tim she knew about the rest of his dream. They did however, go out for coffee almost every morning and leave together almost every night. During the day, McGee would find silly reasons to go and talk to Abby and the rest of the team would often find Abby in the bullpen when she didn't need to be there at all. Abby decided she was going to try to take it one step farther, just to see how Tim would react.

* * *

"Hey McGee, I've got a question for you." Abby stated squatting down next to his desk.

"Go for it, Abbs." He told her putting down his game of solitaire.

"Do you have plans this Saturday?" She asked.

"As in tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Not unless a case comes up, nope." He told her.

"Well, you do now!" She told him standing up with a smile.

"Am I going to like these plans?" he asked her becoming a bit more engaged in the conversation.

"I hope so. All you have to do is dress up, and be at my place by eight, I can drive." She said with a twinkle in her eye. McGee always became a little frightened when she did that.

"Care to tell me what I am escorting you to?" he asked.

"This sort of friend of mine is having an Art Gallery Opening downtown and she just one of these people that are, 'Oh hi! I'm so fake but I am going to act like I am a million times better than you!'" Abby said putting on her very best snobby like impression, "You know how those people get to me, Tim. So I kinda let it slip one night that, I had this super awesome boyfriend who was just amazing so I could shut her up for a whole five seconds." Abby took a breath and McGee took that time to speak.

"If she annoys you so much then why are you going?" he asked.

"Because she hangs out with some people I go clubbing with and if I don't go it would just look really bad. Plus if I go I can show off my amazing boyfriend!" she smiled and batted her eyes at him.

"I guess I am going to be the amazing boyfriend?" Tim put two and two together.

"Well, you already have the amazing part down!" Abby flattered him.

"I already said I would go, you don't have to butter me up anymore." He laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, McGee!" Abby said and kissed him on the cheek; "You are the best!" she said and went on her way back down to her lab.

"Abby?" Tim called after her.

"Two questions; one just how much do you not like this women?"

"A whole hell of a lot!" Abby said drastically.

"And two, how fancy is this thing?"

"Black tie, the whole nine yards." She said again, drastically.

"Good to know. Pick you up at eight." Tim had wheels turning in his brain and he prayed no cases would come up to ruin his plans.

* * *

While Tim set everything up for a night Abby would not soon forget, Abby was digging around in her closet for something that seemed worth an event of this status. Nothing seemed to come close. She checked her bank account and realized that she did have some extra spending money that she could stand to blow. She grabbed her keys and started to walk down to the shopping districted.

Window-shopping was only getting her so far. She didn't want to just throw an entire paycheck away on one dress but she knew this had to knock peoples socks off. Abby finally came to a store that seemed to fit her needs with out killing her pocket book. She had just started sifting through racks of evening gowns when she heard a familiar accent from behind her call her name.

"Ziva!" she hugged her co-worker.

"I did not think I would ever see you shopping in a store like this!" Ziva told her and then quickly realizing that could have offended her she added, "For an evening dress!"

Lucky for Ziva, Abby didn't think anything of it, "Yeah, I have this art show thing I have to go to and I don't have anything fancy enough for it." Abby explained, "What about you? Just shopping about." She asked.

Ziva chuckled nervously and tucked a loose hair back in place. Abby had never seen her do that, "I actually have a date tonight and I'm looking for something new." She told her.

"Oh! Who's it with!?" Abby asked getting excited; she loved it when new relationships sprouted.

"This cannot get around the office, Abby." She warned.

Abby crossed and 'X' over her heart to promise, "DiNozzo." And she blushed like crazy.

Abby longed to jump up and down and shot, 'FINALLY' but that wasn't the right thing to do, "That's so great, Ziva! I'll help you find something if you help me." She told her.

"Deal." Ziva said, thankful for Abby's reaction.

They both looked through countless outfits and took armfuls into two dressing rooms, "So, are you flying solo tonight, Abby, or do you have a date as well?" Ziva asked.

Abby smiled in her dressing room but didn't really know how to answer, "I sort of do." She told her.

"Just sort of. That doesn't sound very fun." Ziva commented tugging on a green shirt.

"Well, he's being my fake boyfriend for the night. So, it could be a lot of fun." Abby said back slipping into a black and red skintight dress.

"That could be fun. Is the fake boy anyone I know?" Ziva asked knowing most of her go-to guys.

"This cannot get around the office, Ziva." Abby said sticking her head out and Ziva mimicked what Abby did not long ago.

"McGee." Abby said looking at the ground, unable to hide her smile.

Ziva smiled too, "Oh Abby! This is not a fake date, this is a real date! It is going to be a great date!" She said.

"It's fake for now." She reassured her friend, "What do you think?" she asked stepping out and spinning a little in the dress.

"Abby, it looks wonderful on you! You must get it and let me know exactly how quickly Tim's jaw drops down to the floor." She said and Abby laughed at her taking the joke to the extreme.

Abby waited until Ziva found an outfit that suited her just right. It ended up being a white, thigh-high dress with a blue jacket over it. The girls grabbed a bite to eat, wished each other luck with their evenings and then rushed off to get ready.

* * *

Tim straightened his tie and brushed his jacket off before knocking on Abby's door. "Just a sec!" he heard Abby call from inside. He shifted the flowers he had been holding from hand to hand only to stop when he heard the turning of the doorknob and ended up with them behind his back.

Abby poked her head out, "You can come in but wait till I'm back in my room. I'm not ready just yet and you can't see me until I am." She spoke very fast and ran off even faster.

Tim waited just a minute or two inside her doorway until he heard Abby call, "Ready?"

"When ever you are." He called back.

She walked out looking down at the ground; she never seemed so shy. Tim was awestruck by her. Her hair was totally straight and all down. The dress was a deep red with black lace looking flowers and a slit that ran to her mid-thigh. "Well?" Abby asked.

Tim had to find his voice, "A-Abbs," he cleared his throat, "Abby, you look breath taking." He smiled at her and she blushed, "And these are for you." He said pulling out the bouquet of red roses still hidden.

"Tim you didn't have to do that!" Abby told him walking forward to accept them.

"Now what kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring my fake girlfriend flowers?" he joked.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Tim." She was touched, it had been ages since anyone bought her flowers.

She put them in a vase and set them on her kitchen table in just the right way, "Ready to go?" McGee asked extending his arm for her to loop hers through.

"Sure am." She grabbed her handbag off the table and locked up.

Abby gasped as she stepped out into the cool night air, "Our transportation for the night." McGee said opening up the door to the limo he had rented.

"Flowers were one thing, McGee, but this?" Abby couldn't believe it, "You really didn't need to break into the Gemcity Fund for tonight."

"Oh, I think I did." He said sliding in next to her.

McGee opened a bottle of wine as they drove down town and Abby couldn't help but laugh. They had done something similar to this before for a case but Abby couldn't believe she found herself here once again, "What's so funny?" McGee asked smiling and handing her a glass.

"I know I don't have nearly a high enough status to be doing this." She laughed accepting the glass and taking a sip.

"And like I do?" Tim laughed back.

"Maybe not Tim but Thom sure does." It was true what she said. The side she knew and loved was a total computer geek but there was another side to him, a side that was used to going to events like this.

"I am glad you see me for Tim and not Thom though, Abbs." He said before taking a drink himself.

Abby tried to move as gracefully as she could to sit next to McGee but the limo decided to turn causing her to fall right into his lap both of them laughing, "You," she said poking him in the chest, "are always going to be my McGee. No matter how famous you get, you can't fool me Tim McGee." They giggled at her rhyme.

"That's good to know, Abbs." He smiled at her, her legs still draped over his lap.

They finished there glasses just in time as the limo pulled up to the building and Abby let out a sigh, "Hey, this is going to be a piece of cake." Tim said taking her hand in his, "Now let's go. I want to show everyone just how awesome my girlfriend is." He smiled at her then opened the door to a huge group of people.

* * *

McGee and Abby fought through the group of people outside and into the slightly less group of people inside the gallery. There was some music playing, people in the middle of the floor dancing, others sipped on drinks and admired the art work lining the walls or chatted to one and other, "Alright, I don't know anyone here accept, Gemma, she's the artist." Abby explained while McGee listened close.

"Gemma?" Tim repeated not knowing if he heard her correctly.

"Oh, Abby? How can your boyfriend not know about me?" A rather annoying voice came from behind them.

"Gemma! So good to see you!" Abby put on one of the best acts McGee had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Gemma Ender, the artist." She smiled and pointed to the works before extending her hand to McGee. He could not believe how fake this women sounded and looked for that matter. Her hair was an unnatural looking blonde and eyebrows so thin they looked drawn on. Other than that she wore a silver, one shoulder dress that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. McGee thought Abby out shown her, there was never a single doubt in his mind although he could see it in Abby's

"Tim McGee. Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Yes, well, look around, eat, have fun." She smiled, "I have other people that need my attention too." She waved goodbye to them.

"Remind me to thank those people before we leave!" Abby said before making a b-line for the drinks.

She tossed back one quick and she wasn't too sure what it was but it burned the whole way down, "Whoa, Abby. Take it easy." McGee told her taking the empty cup.

"I just need to relax, this should help." Abby said picking up another off the table.

"Or," McGee said grabbing it from her, "We could dance for a bit?"

"I think the drink might help more." Abby told him trying to reach for it again.

Tim caught her hand and tugged her away to the dance floor. She seemed totally out of it as she moved robotically with him, "Just one dance, Abbs and then we can leave." He spoke into her ear.

"Promise?" she perked up. She was thankful, McGee said he would go with her not just for the company of a friend but, he kept her in line and from doing something she would more than likely regret.

"Promise." He said leading her onto the floor.

One song though quickly turned into three. The moved in perfect sync with one and other a long the dance floor. He spun her around and she would smile spinning back into him, "I didn't know you could dance, McGee." Abby smiled.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve." He winked at her and dipped her low for the end of the song.

The next one was slow and McGee was careful to keep his hand placed on her lower back, not any lower, "Timmy, people are staring!" Abby giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, have you seen you tonight?" he grinned squeezing her hand and she didn't really say anything but, she was happy her and Tim could pull the couple thing off.

"You really do look stunning tonight, Abby." He said into her ear and she blushed like she did the first time he told her.

"You look very handsome yourself." She smiled and the tips of his ears grew red.

They swayed with the music and when Tim was looking away Abby kissed his cheek, he looked back surprised, "What was that for?" he asked.

"For coming tonight. I don't know any other person who would have done this for me." She confessed.

"They clearly don't know what a pleasure it is to be your fake boyfriend then." He grinned and the song came to an end. "Want to get out of here?" he asked her and she nodded a yes. The pair slipped out with out being noticed by Gemma or any of her snotty friends. Abby was ranting on the way out about how none of her actual friends for the club were even there and how she could have not even gone and no one would have known.

* * *

McGee told the driver of the car to take them home before climbing in with Abby, "Tim, you are the best boyfriend I have ever had!" she told him hugging onto him, not realizing she had left out the word 'fake'.

He smiled at her, "You're the best girlfriend I've had." He said truly mean it. "This is one of the best dates I have been on in a long time!" he told her.

"Even if it was to some boring art show?" she asked him.

"When you're around, nothing is boring, Abbs." He told her.

* * *

The driver pulled to a stop in front of McGee's apartment building and when they stepped out they realized, "Awe crap! I said home not thinking about it. I'll go tell him we have another stop." He said and went to step away from Abby but she stopped him.

"Tim, it's fine. I can stay here tonight if that's okay with you. We don't have work tomorrow and you can just take me home in the morning."

"Are you sure? Cause it really isn't a problem to ask him to run you home." Tim told her raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." She grinned and dug a twenty out of handbag, "Give this to the driver for me. Tell him thanks." She handed McGee the money.

"Sure thing. I'll be right up." He said and he wasn't far behind Abby at all.

The first thing Abby did was kick off the heals that had been killing her feet all night. Next she rummaged around McGee's fridge trying to find food while he found her something to wear for the night, "McGee, can I have some pizza?" She called.

"Yeah. Leave the box out, I'll finish the rest." He told her.

They both changed out of their evening cloths and into soft athletics. Talked over cold pizza and fought over who would take the sofa. Abby was insisting she should because she was the guest but McGee kept pointing out he was the guy and should take it. McGee finally won with Abby stating he only did because he told her, 'his house, his rules.'

"Thank you again for everything tonight." Abby told him standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"I told you it was no big deal. I had a great time." And with that he kissed her on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

Abby pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek before totally releasing him and closing the bedroom door.

* * *

NOTES FROM ME!

So I had so much fun writing this chapter and I know it is very long but, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did I am sure you will like the next one even more! :) Thanks for the kind reviews, if you have any suggestions please let me know! :)


	5. Out to Get Her

It didn't take Abby too long at all to fall asleep. She found a comfy stop in Tim's bed and drifted quickly away. McGee on the other hand tossed and turned most of the night on his sofa, he never really could sleep that well. Maybe it was the fact he missed his bed, maybe it was that he missed the women asleep in his bed or it could have been a mix bit of both. Regardless, he stood up from the sofa, still asleep, and walked into his bedroom. Crawling into bed he pulled Abby close to him and with out waking up herself, she snuggled into him; it had always been a perfect fit. McGee then slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Abby didn't wake up until slivers of light were dancing across the room. She was shocked to see McGee with her but not as shocked as she expected herself to be. She did not mind that he was there, in fact, she liked it a little. She didn't move in his arms, she didn't wanted to wake him, he looked far too cute for that, she thought. His mouth was open just slightly; enough that Abby could hear a faint whistle when he exhaled. His eyes were loosely shut, not like a few times when they dated and they were squeezed closed, that was when Abby knew he had nightmares but that wasn't the only sleeping problem she knew McGee had, he also would sleep walk she remembered, which is how she guessed he wound up with his arms around her. She had to wake him up once or twice from odd places before and learned it had to be done carefully or he would get really freaked out.

She reached around from where her hand had been tucked away around his back to his cheek and brushed softly with her thumb. Still asleep, McGee placed his hand over hers and smiled, Abby did the same.

"Tim." She breathed.

"Go back to sleep, Abby. No work today, remember?" he mumbled his face still in the pillow.

She giggled at him and he sat bolt up right, "Abby, I am so sorry! I must have…"

"Been sleep walking again have you, McGee?" Abby laughed more freely this time.

"Guess so." He laughed nervously and even in the morning glow she could see his ears turn red.

Tim was just happy to see that she and he were both fully clothed. Stranger things had happened when he was asleep.

* * *

Tim cooked some breakfast up for the both of them, "I hope you don't mind some eggs and toast. I really wasn't expecting to have anyone over." He told her setting a plate down for her.

Abby inhaled the smell of food, "You know just what I like, McGee." She told him taking a full fork full, "Delicious as usual!" she told him and then he started on his own plate.

They spent the better part of the morning talking around his table about nothing and about everything. Cases they had worked but never really got the chance to talk about, Tony and Ziva sneaking about the office, Abby wanting to get a new tattoo, just silly things like that. Neither of them could really believe what was happing just before their eyes. They were talking like they had years ago, he cooked her breakfast like he used to, they slept together almost all night long, they ate cold pizza like they had done countless nights, and they even went out together, it might not have been together, together but most of the time that was totally forgotten.

"I suppose I should be heading home soon." Abby stood up and grabbed her plate. McGee tried to take it from her but she moved swiftly around him to the kitchen, "I do have a few things I need to be getting done." Abby told him running the water.

"I guess your right. I do have papers Gibbs has been ordering me to file away for a few weeks, I guess I could work on that." McGee said taking his plate in.

"Don't sound so thrilled." Abby teased.

"Well, we can't all have exciting errand running plans!" he mocked.

"If you are that bored we can meet for lunch or something, I don't have any official plans." She told him.

McGee thought for a moment, could she have meant an actual date this time? "Yeah. I gotta eat at some point.

* * *

The kitchen was clean and Tim was dressed in daily cloths while Abby still was dressed in his night cloths because she didn't feel like putting the dress back on. He drove her to her apartment where she thanked him many more times for the evening and breakfast. She kissed his cheek before stepping out of his car and he waved goodbye telling her he'd see her for lunch.

Abby rode the elevator to her floor with butterflies threating to burst out of her stomach at any moment. She wasn't used to having this feeling but coincidently McGee was the only one who gave it to her. And according to Gibbs, nothing was a coincidence. The elevator made it's normal ding sound and she stepped off, she searched for her key in the tiny hand bag only to find the door to her apartment open a crack. She looked up and down the hall to see if it was anyone from maintenance but she saw no one. Abby pushed the door opened wider with her foot and gasped at what she saw. She could only see one thing in particular that stood out among the wreckage that was her home; her kitchen table where she had set Tim's beautiful flowers had been knocked completely over leaving the vase shattered on the ground and the flowers scattered.

McGee had only made it three blocks from her house when he heard his phone ring. Seeing it was Abby he felt the need to joke, "What'd you forget, Abbs?" he asked her.

"Tim-I-I-" she couldn't get the words out. He just knew something was wrong.

McGee spun the car around still holding the phone, "Abby! What's wrong!" he said, his tone changing completely.

"I need you to come back, please." She asked him.

"I just turned around. Are you okay? Abby, what's wrong?" he begged her to tell him.

"Just come back, okay?" she asked him and then hung up. She was too frantic to tell him what was going on and she didn't even really know herself.

McGee floored it back to her home, barely gave himself time to shut his car door before rushing to the door. The man in front tried to stop him, tell him he wasn't able to park there but McGee just flashed his badge and kept going. He didn't wait for the elevator, instead he ran up the stairs to her floor.

"Abby!" he said when he saw her sitting on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked knelt down to her height.

She nodded and that gave McGee the okay to see what was really wrong. He drew his gun and took a few steps into the apartment. It didn't take him long to find the message the intruder left for Abby. It was on a piece of ripped paper and was stuck to her sofa with a knife, it read, 'What a shame you weren't here. Guess I'll have to try again.' He wanted to rip up the paper, to hide it from Abby. Having her apartment torn up was bad enough. But, he couldn't, it would ruin evidence that he knew Gibbs would need.

McGee automatically pulled out his phone and called Gibbs, he didn't think about how he would tell him he wound up at her apartment or why she called him first but, he had to tell him what was going on, "You wait for back up before doing anything else, understood Tim?" he asked him.

"Yes, Boss." McGee said now sitting by Abby who was crying softly onto his shoulder.

"I will call Tony and Ziva and meet you there in fifteen." He said and hung up just as McGee heard him peal out of his drive.

Tim held Abby close to him, rubbed her back in soothing circles and wondered if she had seen the note, if that was why she was so upset. He opened his mouth to ask her at one point but then thought it might do more harm than good if she hadn't seen it. He would just wait for Gibbs.

* * *

"Clear." Gibbs said after a few minutes of poking around.

"Clear!" DiNozzo repeated after searching her room.

McGee and Ziva walked Abby into the room, one on either side of her. She calmed down a little; Tim seemed to have that effect on her. He watched as her eyes drifted to the noted stabbed to the sofa. He saw her inhale deeply but no more tears fell.

"Who would want to do this to you, Abby?" Ziva asked quietly still by her side.

"I don't know. I mean, it could have been anyone I have helped convict but other than that, I don't piss people off." She might have been blunt about it but it was the truth. Outside of work, Abby didn't have any enemies.

"You sure?" Tony asked walking up to them, "No more crazy ex-boyfriends?"

"No, Tony. I haven't had a boyfriend in a really long time. I have only gone on dates and they have been the ones to call it off, not me." Tim started to see why last night meant so much to her.

"You always know how to pick them, don't ya, Abbs?" he said snapping pictures, "Sorry, Probie." He added seeing the annoyed look on McGee's face.

"Well, Abby cannot be staying here tonight. It is not safe." Ziva said when they all grouped up in the hall once all the basic work was done in the apartment.

Everyone paused waiting for Tony's remark to Ziva's matter of fact like statement, when none came, "I'll stay with her." McGee piped up.

The rest of the team resisted rolling their eyes and saying, 'Of coarse you would, McGee!' but, Gibbs thanked him for the offer and told them his plan.

"All of us will go back to NCIS and run what evidence we have. Ziva, I want you to look up people released from prison with in the past few years that Abby played a large roll in their conviction. Tony, grab the hotel surveillance tapes on the way out, see if we can get any leads from that. McGee, you are going to be glued to Abby's side. I don't want her left alone, not after last time. She will stay at your place tonight and we will have 'round the clock watch on her apartment and yours in case anything should happen. Any questions?"

Abby raised her hand, "Can I change first?" she asked.

It wasn't until then that Gibbs realized she was in clothing that didn't belong to her and he knew exactly who it did belong to _BUT_ he did not feel like getting into a lecture about Rule 12 right then, "Go ahead. Grab what you will need for tonight too." He added dismissing Abby.

It wasn't too long that she kept the team waiting. While they did, Tony shot McGee a few looks as if to ask if him and Abby hooked up the night before. Gibbs looked like he was about to smack him four or five hundred times in the back of the head and Ziva looked like she knew too much for her own good.

"I'm all set." She told her friends throwing a small backpack over her shoulder. She wore a black, knee length skirt and an emerald green tank top, her hair was still down and straight from the night before. She couldn't quite figure out why everyone was looking at her different.

"What?" she asked them. "It was the first things I found to wear, I didn't think you all would want to be waiting that long."

"I don't think it's that, Abbs." DiNozzo told her.

"THE HAIR!" Ziva exclaimed.

Abby touched her long dark hair, "I can pull them back in the car." She said and locked the door even though it didn't do much good last night.

* * *

"You doing okay?" McGee asked her once she came out of her office.

"Fantastic, Tim. I am great." She said rolling her eye's and going to her computer.

"Abby. You know, I'm just trying to help." He told her taking a few steps to her.

She did feel a little bad for snapping but, what did he expect? Her apartment was torn apart and a note was left by some person that she didn't even know and they were threatening her! She hugged him around the waist, "Sorry, Tim." She said, "I just want to find who ever did this. I hate being under lock and key."

"I know you do. But we just want to keep you safe." He told her hugging her back.

"I know." She said sounding defeated.

"How about since our lunch date is going to canceled, we move it to dinner?" he asked her.

"I don't think Gibbs would approve of that." Abby said her shoulders sinking more.

"Can, can we just forget about rule twelve for a minute?" Abby opened her mouth to say something but McGee continued, "I'm not saying we are dating, we are just having dinner." He said with a huff.

"All I was going to say was that, I didn't think he'd want us going out to dinner in public with someone out to get me." Abby smiled a little.

"So, I just went on a rant for nothing?" McGee asked and Abby nodded.

"Well, alright then. I'm just gonna go lock myself in your office now." He said and Abby laughed pulling him back to her.

"What else can we do for dinner?" she asked him.

"How about pizza?" he asked.

"Even after we just had it last night?" She questioned.

"You can never go wrong with pizza." He pointed out.

Before Abby had a chance to respond, they heard a clearing of a throat at the door.

"I am not interrupting anything, am I?" Ziva asked from the door.

"No. Do you have anything yet?" Abby asked her.

"Not yet but, Gibbs needs your help upstairs McGee."

He left with out saying anything but he gave Abby's hand a quick squeeze.

* * *

"Okay, Ziva. Cut to the chase. Why are you down here?" Abby asked her after an awkward silence.

"I'd like to know how your evening went." She stated abruptly, "Did the fake date turn real?"

Abby laughed a little, "Know one thing, Ziva David. If I tell you what happened, you have to tell me what happened with you." She threw out on the table.

Ziva agreed and Abby answered, "It sort of did. He brought me flowers; they were beautiful until the person trashed my house decided they looked better on the floor! Anyways, he rented a limo, we drank some wine, danced at the opening, he told me I looked stunning, people watched us as we danced, we left, he had a miscommunication with the driver so I stayed with him, we ate cold pizza, and wound up in the same bed." She told her with out too much detail.

"You guys, WHAT!?" Ziva squealed.

"It isn't what you think. Don't tell anyone else this but, McGee tends to have a sleep-walking problem, and he ended up back in his bed where I had been sleeping from the start."

Ziva was practically grinning from ear to ear, "I am so happy for you both!" she told Abby.

"But, Ziva. Nothing happened!" Abby insisted on making her believe what was the truth.

"You can admit now that you still like him though, yes? And he already said he still likes you! Now you both are coming to the realization on your own!"

Abby thought about it. Maybe the way things were happening would be for the best. They could rediscover feelings with out actually sitting down and talking about it. They were still having a great time together. But, she really wanted for Tim to tell her about his dream.

"Alright, alright. Enough about my night, tell me about yours!?" Abby grinned and Ziva blushed before she started talking.

"He picked me up, brought me flowers, took me to dinner, went dancing at a jazz club, drank a little, went back to my apartment and talked until I think five in the morning when we both fell asleep on my sofa. Next thing we knew we where rushing to your house together and we were clueless of what to tell Gibbs if he realized." Ziva admitted.

Just as Abby was about to give a very enthusiastic hug, the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Ziva acted on total instinct and pushed Abby down to the ground with her. When she was sure it did not come from gunfire she allowed them to stand up. Ziva saw a relatively large sized hole now in the glass and Abby saw the rock on the ground that had broken it, it had a paper wrapped around it with some string. Abby, out of habit, put of gloves before examining any farther; the note read, 'Good to know I can find you at work.' Abby held it up for Ziva to read.

"Come on. We need to tell Gibbs, now!" she said pulling Abby and the rock along with her.

* * *

NOTES FROM ME!

So I promise this thing with Abby is going somewhere and I totally love the idea of a ZivaxAbby friendship. The sleepwalking idea was given to me as a suggestion for Abby but, I thought it'd be cute to have Tim do it, I hope you thought so too. Anymore suggestions for me? Please let me know! :)


	6. Agent McGregor and Amy

Gibbs set the note down on his desk and the rest of the team surrounding him could see the fire burning in his eyes. They were nowhere close to having an idea who could be doing this and they seemed to get her anywhere she was.

"McGee and Abby, you are off work until further notice. Abby cannot be here or at her apartment and we need to keep her out of sight as much as possible. Tony, Ziva and I will fallow you back to your house in another car and then come back and see what we can find." He told McGee while Abby let out this _noise _due to frustration and headed to go get her things from the lab. McGee went to take after her but Gibbs instructed him to gather his own things and he stopped the elevator doors from closing at the last second and stepped in.

"Can't I just have an elevator ride all to myself!?" Abby complained.

"Nope." Gibbs said and took a sip of his coffee.

Abby crossed her arms and stayed quiet all the way down to her lab. Gibbs didn't speak either until she was busy gathering things up that she could hopefully use to aid them later in the day.

"I suppose we should be thankful you stayed with McGee last night." He said to her out of the blue.

Abby nearly dropped everything she had been holding, Gibbs had been waiting for a good moment to say it and he smiled a tad when she did. "I-I didn't Gibbs." She tired lying…it didn't work.

He shot her a look before speaking, "You really think lying is the best thing to do right now?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, "Wanna tell me why you guys are hiding it again?"

"Because there is nothing to hide." She said growing quiet.

"Abby. He was the one to call me and you were wearing his cloths when we got there. Do you really expect me to believe that?!" he was growing impatient.

"No. But you should!" she spoke a little louder then clarified herself, "I-I asked him to be my fake boyfriend for the night. That Gemma girl that I have told you about, she was having this Art Opening and I one time told her I had this amazing boyfriend so I couldn't just show up alone! Tim said he'd go with me and he went all out! Flowers, a Limo, the whole thing. On the way home though, there was a miscommunication between McGee and the driver, which is how I ended up with him, rather than at my own house, which is a damn good thing now!"

Gibbs just sipped his coffee. He knew two of his co-workers were already breaking rule twelve and it wasn't going to be long before another pair was going to be breaking it. That couple though, he was used to dealing with.

He just had one question, "Is him staying with you going to cause a problem?"

Abby was shocked she didn't get a lecture, "No, no problem at all." She smiled.

"Go to know." We better get going then.

Abby went to shut the lights off but Gibbs stopped her, "Leave them on, maybe who ever is after you will still think you are here."

"Good thinkin', Gibbs!" she said and stepped by him to go and meet everyone.

"Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs and Abby joined the group.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" he asked annoyed.

"I just got a call from my neighbor that my door was open and it looked pretty busted up." He told him.

"What!?" Gibbs hollered stopping himself from getting into the car.

Of coarse, no one actually answered him, they just gave him time to think, "Alright. We will go to Tony's and figure out if this is related to what's happening with Abby, if it is we will go from there."

* * *

The trip to Tony's was relatively quick. They did realize it was linked to Abby by yet another note being found, this one read, 'I will find her.' His apartment was torn up much like Abby's was and the decision was clear. Abby was the main target and they were willing to go to any lengths to find her. Gibbs felt it would be best to search the rest of the team's homes. He sent Tony off with Ziva to her apartment and he went with Abby and McGee back to his apartment so he could get what he would need for the evening.

Ziva called in, her apartment was hit too and a note was found that was very similar to Tony's. McGee's apartment was also hit and thoughts were running like wild through Abby's head. A person had broken into his apartment in the few hours they had been gone. If she hadn't left when she did and if McGee didn't have work then he would have been here. He could have been harmed over something she did! This note that was left was more personal, 'Thought she might have been at her boyfriends, guess not.' While Abby's head was spinning from the note, McGee's was spinning from the apartment, more specifically, his smashed typewriter. Abby had never seen McGee go through a range of emotions that quickly; it went from the brink of tears to a look of pure rage in about 4.5 seconds. He quickly calmed himself though, he knew that Abby's attacker was in his apartment looking for her and that only made him return to anger so he really was making no progress.

With all the break-in's, Gibbs did the only rational thing he could think to do. He put Abby and McGee up in a safe house that was outside of the town. Not really in the best of areas but, the building was being watched by both Tony and Ziva. Files were sent to the two just to see if Abby could think of anyone who might stand out, no one did and she started to become discouraged. Tim tired to talk to her but he knew nothing he was going to say would really help her or bring this person to justice. Dinner passed, Tony and Ziva had stopped calling to chat while they waited about and when McGee grabbed a pen and paper and stationed himself at the end of the sofa, and Abby went into the bedroom and started playing a game of cards.

After about an hour of her game, Abby started to become a mixture of bored and tired, the she realized McGee had not spoken once in the past hour and a half. She looked out of the bedroom and could see him still perched on the sofa. Abby moved from the bed and out of the room with out making a single sound and peered over Tim's shoulder trying to see what he had been working on this whole time.

"Abbs, you know I don't like people lingering over my shoulder trying to read." He told her.

"I couldn't read anything if I wanted to, there are no words on the page!" she pointed out leaning over him and tapping the paper.

"Do you have to remind me? This is why I need to use a type writer, things just flow better that way for me!" he had many of these little jabs through the night.

Abby smiled a little and moved around to sit on the sofa, "Well, how are Agent McGregor and Amy doing?"

Tim chuckled a little, noticing which characters she decided to pick out, "There are good. Just friends, like you told me they should be a long time ago." Abby didn't know this but she was the whole reason McGregor and Amy never did end up together through any of McGee's books. He still felt they would have made a great pair.

"Funny you should bring that up, I have been doing some thinking about them these last few days." She said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows, 'This has got to be good.' The little voice in the back of his head told him.

"Maybe Amy was dumb a few years ago. Maybe there should still be a chance for her and Agent McGregor. I mean, you are the author, you could change it if you wanted." She said it so carefree, with out a thought in the world. But, Tim picked up on what she was hinting at, or what he hoped she had been hinting at.

"Did that help?" Abby asked.

"Help what?" McGee asked snapping back to the world.

"Your writers block?"

"I DO NOT—" He huffed at her.

"Right, sorry. I forgot, The Great Thom E. Gemcity does not get writers block!" she said in an overly dramatic manner and McGee couldn't hold it in, he busted out laughing at her.

"I think I am going to head off to bed." She announced standing.

"I think I'm going to try and write a little." He said holding up the pad of paper.

"You do that." She winked at him before leaning to hug him, "Thanks for sticking by me through this." She said.

"You know I'm always here." He told her with a smile.

* * *

Tim stayed up writing down a full story line while Abby was just about to drift to sleep. She was thinking off all the things that happened. First came the break in's, and then the notes that were found, she focused on those for a moment. There had been no finger prints, no DNA to be pulled so she went to the next logical thing, what was written on the notes. The ones that where left at her home, Ziva's and Tony's didn't stick out to her but just before she realized something.

"McGee!" She hollered trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

He heard her and his mind instantly went to who ever they had been chasing had found her, "Abby!" he called back casting his note pad a side and hurrying to the bedroom door just as she opened it.

It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, Abby had been wearing merely a tank top with her panties, "Tim!" she said shaking his shoulders dragging his mind back from the place he had been. "They think we are dating!" she grinned. They walked back into the living room and McGee sat down while she explained.

"The note at your apartment said, 'I thought she might have been at her boyfriends house.'" Abby quoted, "We did sort of date. And that could help narrow the search."

"Abbs, a lot of people have thought of us as more than just friends." McGee pointed out to her.

"But a convicted killer!? They wouldn't know if we were or weren't dating!"

She was right, McGee pulled out his phone and handed it to her, "Gibbs! I figured something out. You should limit the search to people who we convicted right around the time McGee first joined the team." She explained to him.

"Do I want to know how you two came up with this?" he asked.

"This one was all me! And I can tell you some other time. Run that information and let me know what you find!" Abby was so excited she sounded like the boss.

* * *

"I suppose you are too anxious to go to sleep now?" McGee asked closing up his notebook and putting it in his bag. Abby had been sitting on the edge of the sofa, nearly bouncing up and down clutching his cell phone in her hand.

"I just want to catch him!" she said.

"I know you do. But, you do need sleep. If Gibbs does find something he is going to want you at the top of your game." Abby knew he was right.

"I have an idea." McGee announced standing up and going into the bedroom, Abby watched him go with curiosity.

He came back with an arm full of blankets and pillows, "We can campout and wait for an answer. Watch really crappy T.V. and make fun of the even crappier acting, I know how much you love that." He said tossing all the things onto the floor.

Abby helped stretch out one blanket for them to lay on, set the pillows so they leaned on the bottom of the sofa and then grabbed another blanket along with Bert then gave the T.V. power. McGee propped up a few pillows allowing himself to sit up making sure there was plenty of room between him and Abby. Though things had been falling in to place smoothly, he didn't want it to seem like he just expected it.

They joked at some horrible sitcom that happened to be on for nearly an hour, the cell phone hadn't brought any news, nor had Tony or Ziva. During one for the commercial breaks, Abby closed the gap that had been between them, she rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh. McGee was shocked, he had done nothing to hint that he wanted her closer even though he very much did, still the sigh was what worried him most, "What's wrong, Abbs?" he questioned.

"Nothing." She drew it out too.

"Bull." He told her and she cuddled herself into him a little more.

"Just-just tell me we are gonna get him…or her…again." She prompted him.

McGee grinned at her, she was very cute when she was unsure and that didn't happen often, "We will, Abby. I promise." He said and then kissed the top of her head.

The next commercial break McGee let his thoughts escape out his mouth, "Being here sure doesn't feel a thing like work." And Abby went right along with it.

"I bet Agent McGregor would think of it was work." She hummed, she was nearly asleep again.

"Not if he was with Amy." She looked up at him with very heavy eyes and smiled. Her head then returned to his chest where it remained for the rest of the night.

* * *

NOTES FROM ME

So I wanted this one to be shorter and in the next chapter I am going to wrap up who is after Abby and I am fairly certain some of you will not be so happy with how it goes. I hope you will at least stick with me to read how the rest of the relationship and how everyone else turns out. Thanks for reading, remember, reviews are always welcomed! :)


	7. Crumpled Paper

McGee awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the sofa above him and Abby, "McGee." He answered unsure of who was calling.

"McGee. Tony and Ziva are on their way to get you and Abby. We caught the bastard and he was just brought in." Gibbs' voice said through the phone.

"That's great, Boss! Who was it?"

"A man by the name of Victor Baton." Gibbs told him.

Tim racked his brain before opening his mouth, "Boss, I don't remember that case." He admitted.

"I'm not surprised. It was very open and shut. The man was taking money from many different government accounts and the only thing he left was a trail of computer uses; it was Abby who traced them. He was booked over night." Gibbs explained.

"I must not have been a big part of that one." McGee said as Abby wiggled under the blankets.

"No one was really. Tony brought him in, Abby figured things out and I booked him. Kate didn't even do anything. And now that I take a closer look at the dates, this was before you were officially signed on at NCIS." Gibbs informed him as there was a knock on the door.

"Alright, Tony and Ziva are here and we will see you soon." Tim told Gibbs and snapped the phone shut. He welcomed his friends in as Abby started to wake up.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Oh, god. Please tell me something else didn't happen." Abby asked worry flooding her eyes.

"Nothing bad, Abby." Ziva reassured her, "We caught the man. Gibbs just wants everyone back at NCIS."

Abby stood up and hugged the blanket around her, the apartment was colder than what she remembered, "Who was it?"

McGee answered, "Victor Baton."

Abby had on the same look McGee did moments ago, "I don't remember him." She said walking into the bedroom to get her things.

Ziva went and fallowed her, "It's alright Abby. I am sure you are just tired. We will get you a Caf-Pow and things will come back." She smiled.

"How'd things go last night, McSleepover?" DiNozzo asked taking in the sight of pillows and blankets on the floor. "You know you could have just used the bed."

"It's not what you think Tony." McGee sighed packing up his bag, "We just fell asleep watching T.V. and waiting for Gibbs to call, that's it." He told him bluntly.

"You have told her though, right Probie?" Tony pushed.

"Not really. We've been getting a little closer and I've tried to hint and I think she gets it but I couldn't have brought it up now. Not with what was happening." Tim tired to make an excuse.

"You're wasting too much time, Probie. You just gotta tell the girl. Hell, even I've been making little moves at Ziva. Dinner here and there, a night out, just little things to help move things along." He was saying as the two returned from the bedroom.

"All set?" McGee asked Abby getting off the topic he and DiNozzo had been on.

"Yeah." She responded, still sounding off about the whole thing.

* * *

It had been an hour since they had got back to NCIS. On the way there Tony explained how Gibbs house was the only one that wasn't hit. So, they had a stake out. Baton arrived around five in the morning and he and Ziva brought him in. Gibbs was still interrogating Baton, Tony and McGee had gone down to pull Baton's old file, while Ziva went to grab everyone some food. Abby made a point to just say in her lab, she didn't want to see anyone right then. How could she forget someone she convicted? Someone hated her so much and she could even remember their face. She took the elevator up to the Bull Pen and found a copy of the case on DiNozzo's desk; she saw the mans face clipped to the folder and still nothing came to her so, she took the next step. Abby went down to the interrogation rooms and knocked, walked into the room were a man had been recording Baton and Gibbs' conversation.

Baton was yelling about how Abby ruined his life, how he needed to make her feel the pain of what he had done to her. Gibbs had enough. He stormed out of the room and returned by Abby's side a moment later.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough." She told him, clutching the file to her chest, "I don't even remember him, Gibbs. What did I do that was so horrible? It can't be anything too bad, if it was he wouldn't have been out of jail yet."

"You did some fine work, Abby." He tired to beat around the bush, to make it easier on her.

"I mean it, Gibbs. What did I do?" She insisted on knowing.

"Baton had been stealing money from many different government accounts, we couldn't trace him because he never took money from the same account twice or used the same computer to sign on from. You found a pattern in it all, traced every last thing back to him. We located the money in an account in Russia where he was planning on using it to make a weapons exchange." Gibbs told her. To Abby it seemed basic, it was her job. She was just doing what she had to do but this man wanted to kill her for it.

"You won't have to worry about him, Abbs. He's going back to jail and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get out this time." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She hugged him and left, retreating back to her lab.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was just about ready to head home, when McGee realized he hadn't seen Abby since they got in that morning.

"Boss, did Abby head home already?" he asked.

"No. Unless she walked. But, I called the lab an hour ago and she was still here." He told McGee.

"Didn't she want food? I brought back plenty!" Ziva said.

"She's real off about not remembering Baton. It's getting under her skin." Gibbs said standing up and taking his jacket off the chair, "I'm going to go give her a ride home, though. She just needs a good rest." He told the team.

"Boss, can I?" McGee asked, "I promise she'll get home safe." He told him.

"Alright, Tim. Just be careful with her." Gibbs knew McGee wouldn't let anything happen to her and if something was going to happen between them, no rule of his was going to stop it.

"I will." He said grabbing things off his desk and rushing down the steps.

He reached her lab only to find she sealed it off. No music was playing but he could see her sitting at her desk, knees pressed to her chest with her chin resting on top. He knocked on the glass and she looked over to him, he waved a little to her with his free hand and she pressed a button letting him inside. He took a few steps and reached the door to her office only to find it was sealed off too.

Tim laughed a little and it made her smile on the other side of the glass, "Abby, come on." He pleaded with her.

She stood up and pressed a button next to the door making it slide open, "Gibbs ready to take me home?" she asked heading back to her chair.

"Actually, I talked him into letting me take you. Figured you might need help cleaning up your apartment." He told her still in the doorway.

Abby rested her head on the desk, "I totally forgot about that. That is going to be so much cleaning!"

"Just remember, four hands are better than two." He walked to her with a smile.

"Only if you let me help you with yours later. It's only fair, Timmy." She pointed a finger at him.

"Alright, I wont turn down help." He said. Then Abby had noticed he hadn't moved his left hand from behind his back since he'd came in.

"Tim, what are you hiding?" she asked.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" he insisted when in fact, he was hiding more than one thing from her.

"Yes you are." She stood up and fought around him to see what it was. He put up a good fight until Abby went tickling at his sides. He released his hand showing her the bouquet of flowers he had been holding.

"Timmy! Another one!?" she asked him admiring them.

"Well, the jerk did ruin your other ones." He pointed out.

"They are going to look great once everything is clean, Thank you, Timmy." She beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

About a month passed and things had returned to almost normal. Everyone's homes had been brought back to what they were before, the team had gone back to solving cases, and Abby had gone back to her normal happy routine.

Tim had decided to take a little of DiNozzo's advice and he even took Abby out to the latest Halloween movie and dinner a few times; he didn't get around to fully telling her how he felt but, he did have a plan stored in the back of his mind.

Abby made a promise to herself that she was going to do something for Tim, something to show him how thankful she was for the last month. Not only for helping her though what happened with Baton because that really did mess with her head for a while, but also for going out with her the night before. That really meant the world to her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, maybe take him out to a really nice dinner somewhere, she thought he'd really like that. And that became her plan until one Sunday afternoon.

Abby had left NCIS and been walking down a street not too far from her house when she spotted it in a little store window. It was beautiful and she knew Tim was going to love it. She stood outside the store and called Tony.

"Hey, Abby. Are you alright?" Tony asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah, Tony. I'm good but I need your help with something."

He could nearly hear her smiling through the phone, "Alright, what do you need?" he asked her.

"McGee. Out of the office for about an hour. Can you do that for me?" she asked him.

"Sure thing." He said and hung up the phone.

"McGee." DiNozzo smiled at him, "Come on. Let's go and grab some lunch."

"Why?" McGee raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to take my good friend, McGoo, out for lunch." He grabbed his wallet out of his desk and McGee did the same.

"What's Abby doing?" McGee asked when they reached the ground floor.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about!" DiNozzo stressed.

* * *

Abby walked into the Antique Shoppe and pulled the old looking typewriter off the window shelf. It was much heavier than she thought it was going to be but she walked it up to the counter regardless. There was a small, white haired man behind the counter and Abby couldn't help but think he looked just too cute with his big bug eyed glasses on.

She exchanged two hundred dollars for the typewriter and the man showed her how it worked, gave her some test paper and even gave her a leather case to carry it in.

"You must be really into writing to carry that around all day, dearie."

"Oh, this isn't for me. It's for a-a really good friend of mine." She blushed a little.

The small mans eye twinkled, Abby saw it in Ducky's from time to time, "He must be a very lucky man. Have a wonderful day." He smiled at her.

She thanked him and carried the heavy typewriter out of the store and back to NCIS, rather proud of her mad shopping skills.

"Abby, what on earth are you carrying?" Ziva asked when Abby poked her head around the corner.

"It's a secret. Is McGee here?" she asked needing to be sure Tony did as he was asked.

"Yes. He left with DiNozzo about twenty minutes ago." She informed her.

"Great!" And she walked/skipped over to McGee's desk with Ziva close behind, "Abby?" Ziva questioned.

"It an antique typewriter. Tim has been so sad since his was smashed and he has just been writing in an old notebook. I wanted to do something to show how thankful I am to have him around and this just seemed to be the perfect thing." Abby grinned as she moved the keyboard aside to make room for the typewriter.

"Or a way to tell him how much you like him?" She winked when Abby shot her a look.

"Of coarse I like McGee! He is my best friend." Abby tried to stand her ground.

"I thought you were pasted this. Tony is like your best friend, I am like your best friend but McGee, he's something more than that to you." Ziva was saying what Abby was too afraid to.

"Kinda like Tony is to you?" Abby asked feeding the paper like the man showed her.

Ziva took a deep breath in, "Yes." She stated.

Abby's hands stopped working and she faced Ziva, "Did you just admit to liking Tony?" she asked, a smile working on her face.

"Yes. I like him, more than I thought I would. So, you cannot tell me that you do not feel the same for Tim!" Ziva pressed.

"I do like him, he is an amazing guy but, I had my chance and blew it years ago."

"You have to tell him, Abby. What is the saying? Late is better than not at all?" Ziva tried.

"Close." Abby smiled, "It's 'Better late than never.'"

"Awe! Close but no cigarette!"

Abby laughed and let that one go. She finished the typewriter and it looked perfect when Ziva's phone buzzed.

"It's from Tony. He said they are two blocks away. McGee was getting his panties in a twist wondering what was going on." She laughed reading it.

"Well, that's alright cause this thing is ready to go." Abby admired her work and Ziva joined her.

"He's going to love it." She said, "And I will pull Tony away so you and McGee can have a moment alone."

"Thanks, Ziva. And I'm really happy for you and Tony."

Ziva just smiled and went back to her desk. Abby sat behind Tim's desk and placed her hands on the keys, with out thinking about it really she typed, '_I still love you'_ on the paper. When she realized that was not the right way to express her feelings at all; she quickly ripped the paper out and tossed it in the wastebasket by his desk, fed a new sheet just in time to hear the elevator ding announcing Tony and Tim's arrival.

* * *

"But I did my job! I deserve to know what's going on!" Tony protested as Ziva pushed him back into the elevator.

The door closed as Tim noticed Abby sitting as his desk, "Alright, what's going on?" McGee asked knowing she was up to something, "And why are you at my desk?" he added.

Abby just smiled. She knew he couldn't see the typewriter yet, the computer monitor was in the way (she had checked).

"What are you doing to my computer? Please tell me you didn't change anything, Abbs. You know I am weird about those sort of things." He walked a little closer to her and she stood up.

"Oh, I know you are weird, Timmy. But, I haven't done a thing to your computer."

His jaw dropped nearly to the floor when he realized it. There it was, sitting on his desk looking all pretty. He had been dying to find a new one but he couldn't commit. Abby pulled out the chair letting him sit down. He lightly ran his hand over the keys. It was amazing. Abby slung her arms over him like she had done a million other times.

"Why'd you do this, Abbs?" he asked her holding onto her arm.

"'Cause." She said.

"'Cause why?" He played back.

"'Cause you have done so much for me. And I don't just mean recently, I mean since I met you. This was just my little way of telling you thanks. Really you should get a metal of all time or something like that but this was all I could really do. Plus, it was just wrong watching you write down everything in an ordinary notebook; a typewriter is much more your style." She said and he squeezed her arm. Tim couldn't find words to say, this meant the world to him. It was just a simple typewriter but coming from her it seemed to be so much more than that.

"Did you know it's the exact same model as my old one?" he asked brushing his thumb over the emblem.

"If I said yes would you be more impressed?" she asked back.

He laughed, "Not really. I would say I'm impressed that you knew what to get me but look who I'm talking to. I don't put anything past you anymore."

Abby pulled herself up and gripped his shoulders, "Well, McGee! Have at it. Type away. Do what you do best!" She said filled with enthusiasm.

"Alright!" He said sitting up straighter and stretching out his arms before getting to work.

"I'll just go over here. Don't want to hang out over the shoulder." She said once he started typing.

"You should wait. You might wanna see this." He said and set his hands back down.

Abby read the line he had typed, _'Abby Sciuto is the best person ever. I will never be able to thank her enough for this. Love-Tim.'_

"You don't have to, Timmy." She said and kissed the top of his head; "I'm going to head out for the night. Hope you have fun with your new toy!" she said speeding off to the elevator.

He waved goodbye to her, wishing she wouldn't have left so fast but this did give him time to type down everything he had been scribbling for the last few weeks. As he went to find his notebook he knocked his mouse off the desk and right into his trashcan. He dug around to pull it out and when he did he noticed a different piece of paper; it was thicker than just normal paper, it was typewriter paper. But, why would Abby crumple up a new sheet of paper? Tim unfolded in to find it wasn't new there had been words on it, words that a few months ago he would have been terrified after reading but now they seemed to be right in line with his feelings.

* * *

NOTES FROM ME!

Well, there you have it. It was always going to be a nobody behind the whole thing. I had that drilling in my mind just because of how many people they come across, they can't remember every single one. I felt that it would be Abby who would feel almost sorry for forgetting even a criminal.

And now McGee knows his feelings are returned but, Abby is still in the dark.

I am sorry these are so long! I don't plan them that way at all! I just get an idea and can't stop!

Let me know what you think :)


	8. Ziva VS The Haunted House

"Okay!" Abby said rushing out of the elevator and into the bullpen, "Unless Gibbs comes back and tells us we have some major case, none of you better have plans tonight!" Abby pointed and stared and Tony, then McGee and last Ziva.

"Why?" Tony was the brave one to ask.

"Because, my favorite Halloween Festival is back in town and they have this super cool Haunted House and every single year something comes up and we cannot all go together. This is the first year where NOTHING is going on and we can all go!" she was practically jumping up and down.

It was two weeks until Halloween, the leaves had been changing, Abby's lab had been decked out to the max and she had been in a better mood than usual. What was unusual was the lack of strange events coming into NCIS. Normally they'd get weird things they would have to go and investigate right around this time but nothing was really coming up.

Tony was always up for a little Halloween fun. McGee would have liked to be at home working on his book but his butt had been glued to a chair in front of his typewriter since Abby gave it to him, he figured he could take a night off.

"I have never been to a haunted house since I have been here." Ziva mentioned and everyone looked at her surprised.

"You know, that might be for the best." McGee and Abby shot Tony a look. "What? With people jumping out, would you really want her to go all Assassin mode and kill one of the workers?" McGee cracked a smile but Abby held her face.

"Everyone needs to go to a haunted house, Tony! And this will be the best one for Ziva!" She turned to her friend, "They aren't allowed to grab you or even touch you so you shouldn't feel threated at all. And if you feel the need to hit something still, I'm sure Tony would stand by you." She grinned slyly.

Abby caught Gibbs out of the corner of her eye, "Gibbs! We don't have a case do we?" She asked standing in front of his desk.

"No." He told her.

"Great! Do you have plans tonight?" She asked.

Gibbs had to try and hide a smile, it had been ages since he actually had plans, "No, Abbs, I don't."

"You do now! We are all going to the Halloween festival! I expect everyone at my house at eight tonight!"

"But—" Tony started.

"No buts! Just be there!" She said and headed on her way down the elevator.

* * *

Abby had gone home to change out of what she wore to work and into something a little more fun. She wore black tight pants with her knee high boots, put on a plain long sleeved black shirt then pulled a purple t-shirt with little bats on over it. Her doorbell rang just as she was putting up her pig tales. Glancing at her kitchen clock, who ever was at her door was a good fifteen minutes early. McGee was standing there with his usual smile on his face; he wore jeans, a blue t-shirt with a brown jacket over it.

"Hey," Abby welcomed him inside, "I wasn't expecting everyone just yet. Actually I thought people would be here after eight."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm early. But, I wanted to give you something with out everyone making a scene." He said and pulled a folder out of the inside of his jacket.

"It's fine, I just need to grab a necklace and my ear rings. What's this?" She asked accepting the folder from him and reading in big bold letters _'FOR ABBY SCIUTOS EYES ONLY!'_.

"It's an... early Halloween present. Don't open it now, wait till everyone leaves tonight, please." He grinned at her and Abby noticed him turning a little red. If it was anything too important, she knew he wouldn't hide it from her.

"Alright. I'll take a look at it tonight." She told him and went back into her bedroom to grab her jewelry.

Tim looked around her home, if anyone thought Abby's Lab was filled with Halloween things; they had never seen her house. She had knick-knacks on almost all free surfaces, bats hanging from the light fixture in her kitchen, two stick up skeletons dancing on the red walls of her living room. He smiled thinking of what her bedroom must look like.

She came silently out of her room and tapped McGee on the shoulder, "Help, please." Holding up a skeleton hands necklace.

He took the necklace as Abby spun around in front of him. He brushed the little hairs on the back of her neck out of the way and smiled a little when goose bumps appeared moments later. He clasped the pieces together as she turned to face him, "Look okay?" she asked messing with it.

"Looks great." He said smiling.

There was another knock on the door and she opened it to Tony and Ziva and then Gibbs just a few minutes later.

* * *

Abby had linked arms with Gibbs and McGee as they walked down the road while Ziva and DiNozzo walked just behind them, "So I talked to Jimmy before I left and he said that he and Brenna would come but they are just going to meet us there. He also said he would try to talk Ducky into coming." Abby told the two. That was when the festival came in to full view.

Abby broke away from the two men as they crossed under the corn stalk arch way and right over to some vendor. Tim smiled as he watch Abby run of, it was just like she could not be any happier. Gibbs noticed Tim's smile and started to wonder a little more about it.

Abby came back with something that looked very much like cotton candy only in was orange, white and yellow.

"Abby, what is that?" Tony asked her.

"Cotton Candy Corn." She said through a mouthful.

Abby held out the fluffy treat to Tony, "Want some?" she asked and he shook his head, "Anyone else?" she asked holding it in front of the group. McGee and Ziva plucked some but Gibbs declined. The two who did taste fell in love with it; Ziva even bought one for herself and then forced Tony to try some.

* * *

"Abby? Is that the house you were talking about?" Ziva asked her pointing out a particularly creepy looking building.

"It sure is, Ziva! Are you ready?" she asked her tugging her toward the small line of people.

"I do not think I have a choice!" she laughed snagging another bite of her treat.

As the group approached the line they found the people in front of them to be none other than Ducky, Jimmy and Brenna.

"Duck, are you really doing this?" Gibbs asked his old friend.

"Oh, no. I am going to sit out and let the young ones have the fun." He patted Jimmy on the back.

Abby gave a pout in protest but Gibbs told her he would have an Apple Cider waiting for her when she was done and that seemed to smooth the waters.

The group of six made there way into the dark hall way with strange music playing; Tony thought he recalled hearing it in Abby's lab at one time. Jimmy and Brenna lead the way, Ziva and Tony right behind and McGee and Abby bring up the end.

Ziva laughed at the headless chicken bobbing back and forth in a visible window, "Oh, so this isn't meant to be scary scary just funny scary." She laughed back and Abby who had been in this house more than once and knew that wasn't completely true.

Ziva turned around just in time to have a chained clown drop down from the ceiling above and let out a high pitched scream; nails digging into Tony's arm through the light jacket he had been wearing. Tony laughed at her, "A fully trained Mossad Assassin is afraid of clowns, interesting." Tony pointed out as she held on tightly to his coat for the rest of the time in the house and walked a step behind him at all times. Jimmy and Brenna didn't seem to be bothered by any of the things really although Jimmy could have sworn something had been brushing a long the back of his neck. Abby and McGee could see Tony doing it from time to time and laughed with one and other. Abby kept her arm looped around McGee's from time they walked through the door. At one point they came to a room with three doors, Abby pulled Tim to the one on the left knowing it was a slide that lead them out and the other two where just highly decorated stairs. Abby went down the slide with Tim's arms wrapped around her while her arms were high in the air, screaming and laughing the whole way down. They landed in a soft pile of hay and their friends had already been waiting.

"Ziva ran down those stairs!" Tony was still laughing about it. Gibbs smacked him in the head and handed Abby her cider.

"Do you not care for Haunted Houses, Ziva?" Ducky asked her.

"They are, different. Maybe they will grow on me." Ziva shrugged.

"That just means I am going to have to take you on haunted hay rides and corn mazes until we find something you like!" Abby smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you for going with us though."

* * *

The group walked around the festival for a few hours. Brenna had bought herself a pair of funny socks and a knitted scarf with matching gloves. Gibbs got an elephant ear to split with everyone. Tony bought Palmer a pair of funny looking ears to complete is "Autopsy Gremlin" look; everyone grinned at the joke. Abby looked at everything from silly hats to pieces of jewelry.

"Oh, look how beautiful it is!" Abby hummed at Gibbs who had been standing next to her. She held up the crystal skull cocker necklace to her neck and admired herself in the tiny mirror. "Guess I should have come with more than twenty bucks. Oh well, gives me a reason to come back." She set the necklace back down and thanked the lady before rushing off to Ziva to look at some broaches.

McGee stepped up to the counter next to Gibbs and pulled out his wallet, "Tim?" he questioned.

"Yes, Boss?" he asked back.

"That's a pretty penny to be spending." Gibbs pointed out.

"But, it's Abby." Gibbs just smiled and shook his head. He knew nothing he could say could stop Tim from doing what he was going to do.

Tim paid the lady for the necklace Abby had her eye on and she wrapped up and put it in a skinny black velvet box of him which he then tucked neatly away in his inner jacket pocket, the only one seeing being Gibbs. McGee then blended his way back in with his friends and joined the conversation.

* * *

Not too long after shopping, everyone started to feel the day kicking in. Everyone decided rather than going back to Abby's they would just catch cabs from the festival. Abby was content just walking back to her apartment since it was only a few blocks away. Gibbs fought back the parental urge to offer to walk her home and let McGee offer in his place. He knew they were going to need sometime, just the two of them plus he remembered that Tim was the only one who drove his car to Abby's house.

Tim and Abby soon waved goodbye to their friends and walked in the direction of Abby's home. Noticing Abby rubbing her hands up and down her arms he slid out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, totally forgetting about the gift he had inside.

She smiled up to him, "Always the gentleman, huh Timmy?" She gave his arm a squeeze and then wrapped her arm once again around his.

He grinned back, "Guess so." He told her, placing his left hand on top of her right.

They walked back listening to the crunching of the leaves beneath their shoes until Abby became curious what had been poking her in the side. She unlooped her arm and dug in the pocket until she found the box.

"Timmy. Do you have a girlfriend that I don't know about?" she joked with him. Before Tim could stop her she opened the box seeing the necklace staring back at her, "Well, who ever she is, she has great taste. Or you have great taste, which ever."

McGee stopped walking and took the box from her, removing the necklace, "Actually, it is you who has great taste. It's for you Abbs." He motioned for her to turn around and replaced the necklace with the new one, "So, you still like it?" He asked when she turned around.

Abby placed a hand on either side of his face, "Timmy! It's the best! Thank you so much!" she grinned and kissed him his right on the nose (Tim might have been hoping for something just a little more south on his face but any kiss from Abby was a good kiss).

When they reached her apartment she invited him in for something to drink or eat but Tim expressed that he was pretty tired and Jethro needed to go out for his nightly walk which Abby completely understood. She hugged him goodbye and thanked him for the millionth time for the necklace he kissed her on the cheek and for the millionth time told her she was welcome.

Abby locked the door once Tim had left and tossed the key on the table, when it landed next to the folder Tim had brought over for her. She dashed to it and opened it with great speed.

* * *

**Soooo, I decided to have you all wait till next time to see what Timmy McGee has hidden away for Abby to find. :) I hoped you enjoyed my little bit of Halloween, I know it's early but I love this holiday and I couldn't pass it up! I might even have to write one actually for Halloween. I felt the need to make Ziva be a little scared of something so why not clowns?! Let me know what you think as always, I love hearing what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter Eleven

Abby held the thicker typewriter paper in her hand and counted three pages, all of which had Tim's scribble writing at various places. At the top of the first page she read, 'So, this happens earlier in the book but Tommy and Lisa are going to be married. Lisa asked Amy to be her Maid of Honor in chapter four and Tommy asked McGregor in chapter ten. Happy reading.' And it ended with a smiley face. Abby's eyes then went to the centered words Chapter Eleven and started to read…

* * *

_I had been problems sleep for a while; I still don't even know what started it. I would get these strange dreams, some about being taken, others about my team, my sister popped in one but nothing was stranger than the one the night after Tommy had asked me to be his best man! The only good thing about these dreams was that I could control my thoughts and I was always myself, never out-of-body. _

_ I was walking alone on the beach when I tripped over God only knows what when Tommy pulled me back to my feet, "You can't be that drunk already? The party has just started!" Tommy smiled brushing some sand off me. I knew where I was. Lisa had mentioned that her and Tommy would be having a destination wedding, so this had to have been it. _

_ "McGregor!" Amy was running towards us now with two drinks in her hand. She had on a yellow knee length dress with a brown sash, her hair was all straight and pulled back, and she sported a button that read 'Maid of Honor'. To me, that all seemed very normally what didn't was the shiny diamond ring that she wore on her left hand. I was happy to accept the drink she extended to me, I felt like I was going to need it. _

_ I tilted the drink back and that was when I saw it, a silver band on my own left hand. It was nearly enough to make me spit the drink all over the two of them, "I know this is going to sound crazy but who—" I couldn't even get the words out, I just pointed to my ring. Tommy understood._

_ "Married to?" he finished for me._

_ It was Amy who answered, "You should know better than to scare me like that!" she said and hit me in the arm lightly. Before I had a chance to say a word, Amy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my lips for what was the shortest second of my life. She pulled away and smiled at me, it was a smile that I had seen a million times but some how it was much more. Then, she just sort of skipped back to the large white tent filled with people, leaving Tommy and I there alone. _

_ "You didn't really forget who you were married to, right? It was just a joke." He was trying to clarify._

_ "Of coarse! You don't really think I'd forget my own wife do you?" I asked back._

* * *

_ He laughed along with me and threw his arm over my shoulders as we made our way to the tent too. Tommy went off to find his new bride while I parked myself at a table with my drink in hand. Glancing around I located each member of my team, talking with one and other, enjoying the dancing, the drinks and the cake. I could really see the actual wedding going like this. _

_ The night went on, I remember having conversations with my boss and the director as well, I even had a chat with Tommy's dad that went smoothly but I didn't see much of 'my wife'. She buzzed around from place to place making sure everything was going well so Lisa didn't have to worry about a single thing, Amy was an amazing Maid of Honor. I had been sitting alone while a fast song played working on my third drink when Amy sat down next to me, "They are going to have the first dance after this song." She told me and sure enough. The fast song was replaced with a slow one in a language that I had only heard Lisa speak once or twice. Amy was admiring how beautiful Lisa's dress was while I was captivated by how beautiful she looked but I knew when to agree with her. The DJ called for any others to come out on the floor._

_ Amy tugged at my sleeve, "Come on, you haven't danced all night." She was smiling at me in that way again and even though it was a dream I still couldn't find it in myself to tell her no. _

_ I lead her out on the floor and spun her around a little while she giggled. People parted so we could reach our friends in the center of the floor, "You are having a good time, yes?" Lisa asked us._

_ "It's great, Lisa. Everything is amazing!" Amy smiled._

_ "I could not have done most of it with out you." _

_ "What are Maids of Honors for?" she asked her laughing as Tommy and I both twirled the girls together._

_As we danced with our friends for a couple more songs I was finding it more and more easy to be in the moment. Everything felt right, I was even able to steal a few kisses from Amy and no one found it weird, Tommy didn't crack jokes or anything, it was normal. It was such a great feeling. After a while Amy announced that she was becoming tired and was going to head to the hotel and said I was going to join her. We said our goodbyes to everyone and made our away across the beach and to our room hand in hand._

* * *

_I dug the hotel key out of my pants pocket (Amy had to remind me it was there) and let us inside. We washed our faces and brushed our teeth at the same time like we had been doing it for years. While Amy finished up in the bathroom I went and laid on the bed, trying to get the idea through my head I was going to be sharing a bed with her again. The only thing I could tell myself was that it was a dream and yet it still gave me that flip-flop sort of feeling you get in your stomach. _

_Amy shut off the bathroom light and came over to the bed, plopping her head down right on my chest and curling her body into mine. I didn't have to put as much thought into it as I anticipated, I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close, making sure the blanket was covering her and I both. _

_"Normally, I'd say lets relive our wedding night tonight but I am just too tired." Amy huffed and I chuckled at her, there really was no difference between dream Amy and real Amy she was still herself, light-hearted and fun, "How about tomorrow night I make it up to you?" she asked me kissing my lips. _

_"Sounds good to me." I told her even though I knew there wasn't going to be a tomorrow night. _

_I let my eyes close and in my dream pulled her a little closer. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my own bed, back in my apartment, back in D.C. I sighed went I reached for her and she wasn't there but that dream made something clear to me. Being with Amy was something I could do, something I should try and do. I looked at my alarm and saw it was almost three-thirty in the morning and I knew she was going to kill me if I showed up at her house at this hour but I didn't want to give myself anytime to chicken out. I pulled on a pair of pants and headed right to her house with out a second thought. As I walked to her door I had no idea what I was going to say, how she was going to react, or if she'd hear the door but I had to try. I gave three knocks and waited. A few seconds later I heard movement inside._

* * *

_"McGregor? Is everything all right?" she asked rubbing her eyes._

_"Yeah, Amy, everything is fine." I told her realizing how this must have looked to her._

_"Then do you know what time it is?" She asked me._

_"About four in the morning." I said._

_ "Okay, first off, come inside. The hall is much too cold and second," She started as I walked in, "What is so important that it couldn't wait until I was a fully functioning human being?" I caught the sarcasm and it was cute to me but wasn't going to distract me from why I was there._

_ I told her everything I had been feeling for the years that had slipped by us, about how I just had this wonderful dream with her in it and that I needed to do something about my feelings. I laid my heart on the line and poured everything out and then waited for her response…_

* * *

The chapter ended there with another note from McGee scribbled at the bottom, "Well, there you have it. I'm sure you get the connection with the characters and all and I wanted to think of a better way to tell you but I've always had better luck with writing than speaking. But now I need your help to finish this chapter. How's Amy going to react, it's up to you. Take as much time as you need. I won't ask about it and I won't act any different, I promise, Abbs. I just had to be honest.

- Tim"

Abby laid the papers down on the table smiling to herself now that she knew the whole story but worried at the same time that the fate of everything was in her hands. She knew she had something with Tim, she always had and she was coming to the realization more and more everyday that she didn't want to be with anyone else but him. Now she just had to find a way to tell that to him.

Abby decided to take a shower, let her thoughts run though her head while she did. She thought of all the different things that had happened in the past months, from falling off the counter, McGee ending up in the hospital, to their fake date, to random movie nights, to going out that night with their friends. She felt bad for thinking it but maybe it was a good thing that she fell and he was there to catch her and then got hit upside the head, maybe that was all they really needed. She shut the water off, dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her damp hair before stepping into her pajamas. She thought about going over to his apartment right then and telling him just how she thought the end of chapter eleven should go but when she caught sight of the clock and how it said nearly one in the morning, she figured that wouldn't be too smart and it could wait until morning.

She jabbed a jar of peanut butter out of a cupboard along with some crackers and a knife. She also made herself some hot tea and sat back down at the table with the papers lying in front of her. Abby read his words over and over while eating her late night snack. She would smile and even let out a giggle at some of the things he wrote, she had to remind herself that this wasn't just Tim writing, this had been something he dreamt up and it had been in him for nearly four months now. Abby was reading it for the third time now and she caught something; McGregor went over to Amy's at almost four in the morning! Abby could surely go over to McGee's if it was just a little after two! Abby untwisted the towel in her hair, tossed it in the bathroom, stuck the papers back into the folder, put her jacket and shoes on (not even caring she was in PJ's) and last her keys. Her house was locked and she was going to Tim's.

* * *

Abby knocked at Tim's door and she waited, heard a door open and something being picked up, his gun, she already knew. When she heard him come close to the door she told him, "You can put the gun down, it's just me."

Upon hearing her voice, he did as she said and unlocked and opened his door, "Abby. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked his eyes drooping.

She held up the folder and pushed it to his chest. He wore a shocked reacting and started to fear the worst as she pushed on him, backing him into his apartment.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't—" he started but Abby talked over him.

She kept pushing him back until both of them were inside, "You want to know how I think Chapter Eleven should end, don't you?" She prompted him all full of sass, he nodded.

She kicked the door shut again with her foot, "Then shut up and you will find out." She smiled at him, the same smile Tim had described in his writing and he relaxed, knowing it couldn't be as bad as what he had been thinking. Abby reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, kissing him as swiftly as she could with as much passion as she could hope to find.

Tim didn't know what to do for a moment. He suddenly felt like a teenaged boy again getting his first real kiss, luck for him, his adult senses kicked in quick. He moved his lips to keep up with hers and wondered to himself why he was still holding the damn folder between them! He tossed it on…well…he wasn't too sure where it had landed he just knew he put it somewhere. His hands grabbed Abby by her hips and pulled her as close as he could get her. Determined not to break the kiss, Abby moved her hands from his neck to his chest and started to push him again, this time back towards his bedroom. Once in the room he was happy to close this door and she started to tug his shirt off as he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

* * *

Abby rolled off of Tim's chest with the blanket pressed to hers, she looked at the clock that said seven after four in the morning and rolled back to him. He bundled her back up in his arms and kissed the top of her messed up hair, "So? Do you have a pretty good idea of how I'd like Chapter Eleven to go?" she asked him leaning a little so she could see his face turn red.

"I think I now have all the information I will need." He kissed her freely and it felt amazing.

"Good." She said cuddling back into him, "Can't wait to see how Chapter Twelve goes." She laughed

* * *

**Yay for sassy fluffy McAbby! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hoped you guys liked Tim's Chapter Eleven... I didn't know what tense to put it in so I just took a shot in the dark. I also hate that McGregor doesn't have a first name! It bugs me! I am feeling the need to have something dramatic happen in the next chapter...thoughts on that? R&R please! :)**


	10. Work the Weekend

McGee had been up for almost an hour but didn't want to moving seeing as Abby made her head right at home on his chest. The blanket was pulled clear up to her chin; he was used to his room being cooler at night but clearly Abby was not. He laid his head back down, deciding to just enjoy the moment and brushed his hand carelessly up and down her side.

Abby started to stir in her slumber which made McGee to snap back from his daydream. She blinked in the morning light and smiled at him, which he returned and hugged her.

"So, I guess McGregor did the right thing by telling Amy?" McGee asked Abby after giving her a second to wake up.

They talked a little bit before falling asleep but McGee wanted to ask again now that the heat of the moment had left them.

Abby laughed, "You think?"

He let out a chuckle and kept playing with a loose strand of her dark hair, "Thanks for having the courage to say it though. I know I've been wanting to but you know how I am with the words and everything." Abby rambled while she played with his fingers.

"You don't have to thank me. I couldn't just let it go. I couldn't keep letting you go." He was feeling sentimental. Too much time had been wasted, and he let her slip by too many times, this time was going to be different.

"I'm not going anywhere, Timmy." She told him. Abby was getting over her fear of commitment a little at a time but she could admit to herself it was what she was going to want the same things Tim wanted in the end. She didn't want to see Tim going after random girls anymore and she didn't want to kid herself by dating other guys. She knew what she wanted and it was about time she let herself have it.

He tilted her chin up to meet his lips to hers; it was soft and sweet, it still had a spark and was laced with some passion from the night before.

Tim pulled away from her, grinning like a fool and his ears filled with a ringing sensation.

Abby smiled for a second, then chuckled, "That's your phone, Timmy." She informed him.

He's smile left, "My phone?" He listened, "CRAP! My phone!" He jumped out of the bed and out of the room trying to find it but Abby knew it was closer than he thought. She moved herself to the end of the bed and leaned off reaching for his pants. She dug in the pocket until she found it.

"It's Gibbs!" She called and he came running back into the room.

* * *

"Boss?" He answered wondering why Gibbs would be calling him in on a Saturday morning.

"McGee. We got a case." He responded.

"But, this isn't our weekend to work, right?"

"Stop questioning and get in here, ASAP."

"Right, Boss. Be there soon." And McGee hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Abby got a call from Gibbs saying just about the same thing but in a calmer tone. He reassured her nothing was wrong with any of their group that he just needed everyone to come in.

Abby's mind was in a million different places, "Why does he need us on a Saturday? Why does he need _ME_ in on a Saturday? I could see if you guys needed to do paperwork or something but that doesn't mean I'd need to be there!" She was saying pulling her shirt over her head.

McGee put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't freak out. I don't need you driving and freaking out. He told you it was nothing to do with Tony, Ziva, Ducky or Palmer and you know that I'm okay. So just go home, change, and we will find out when we get to work."

Abby knew he was right. It couldn't be anything too bad because if it was he would have told McGee and McGee would be all freaking out right now and he wasn't. She took a deep breath in, "Okay. I'm just going to run home and get some other cloths then I'll be there." She repeated what he told her to do while putting her shoes on.

"Good. I will see you soon then." He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

She smiled, so happy she could be with him like this again. She kissed him just because she could, "I'll see you soon." He said and stole another kiss before she left.

* * *

Gibbs waited for every one of his team members to get there before talking about the case. Ducky and Palmer were already there when Tim got to work about a half hour after Abby left his apartment, Abby came in about ten minutes after he did and sat in a spare chair next to his desk, Tony and Ziva came in at the same time about twenty minutes after Abby; Gibbs was going to have to chat with them about that later.

"Alright. First of all, I'm sorry to call you in on your day off. I came in to pick up some papers early this morning when I over heard the weekend team talking about a case. A Navy Commanders fourteen-year-old daughter went missing from the same festival we were at last night. I offered to take the case because we were all there and we might have seen something even if we didn't think anything of it at the time. The girls name is Cora and her fathers name is Clark Kenzie, he will be coming in at noon to talk to us. Until then, all of us are going back to that festival to see what we can find, gear up!"

Everyone except Ducky looked at Gibbs with awe, that was the longest briefing they ever heard from him! "You heard me! Let's go!"

Everyone had gone over the notes by the time they arrived at the scene, "Abby, you know this place better than anyone. She was taken from the Haunted House, start there." Gibbs directed.

Abby took McGee and Ziva with her, "Okay. I know there are three other ways different ways to get out of here, mainly in case someone gets too scared they can exit." Abby told them and pointed out the correct directions for them to go.

The house looked very different in day light with no one trying to scare them. It didn't take too long for Ziva to holler at the rest of her group.

She had taken the exit that was along with back wall and she was bagging a tube of Chap Stick and some torn fabric, "I believe you can get some use out of this." She told Abby handing her the bags.

"I'll get on it as soon as we get back. This had to have been where she was taken from." Abby stated the obvious.

"Yes. And DiNozzo is already searching the area below.

Abby was starting to get this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as Ziva walked away leaving McGee and her still in the house. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she had been here so many times and nothing really happened or it could have been that she had a soft spot for cases that involved children. What ever it was, she felt worse about this case then she had for one in a long time.

Tim put his arm over her shoulders, "Hey. Let's get back to NCIS and see what we can find." He wasn't blind; he knew she became more emotional in cases that had to do with people under the age of eighteen so he expected this. It was a shame to see though, after both of them had been so happy just hours ago.

* * *

**So, I know this one was really short but I needed to brake it up between two chapters. Hope you like the start of the new case. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
